


this au is too cursed

by justoneofthegays



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Abusive Relationships, College AU, a n g s t, brian is also pining, but hes shy, do i ever write anything thats not a school au?, i really don't know where this is going but you know, jae and bri are really dumb and dont realize that the other is hardcore pining, jae is pining, jaebum is also a dad, jinyoung is a mom, side Yugbam, side jjp - Freeform, side markson, sungjin is a good dad, the answer is no, the got7 hyung line is there, theyre brians friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justoneofthegays/pseuds/justoneofthegays
Summary: jaepark24hrs: yall remember brian from highschool?doswan: well even though we didn’t go to highschool with you we know exactly who youre talking about because youre always talking about how you two were “meant to be” and that you “lost him because of college”jaepark24hrs: yeah himjaepark24hrs: so i may or may not have just seen him at the campus cafedoswan: wHATdoswan: REALLY





	1. brian from highschool

**Author's Note:**

> so i got bored and wrote this because i love texting fics more than i love myself and i had way too much fun so this is happening
> 
> get jae a bf:  
> doswan: dowoon  
> cool dad: sungjin  
> jaepark24hrs: jae  
> happylittlepil: wonpil
> 
> dorm buddies:  
> kangb: brian  
> jflawless: jackson  
> dadbum: jaebum  
> momyoung: jinyoung  
> markiepooh: mark (original i know)

**jaepark24hrs** _added_ **cool dad**

**jaepark24hrs** _added_ **happylittlepil**

**jaepark24hrs** _added_ **doswan**

**jaepark24hrs** _changed the chats name to:_ little shits

 

**cool dad** : what did you do

**jaepark24hrs** : what?

**cool dad** : you wouldn’t make a gc if you did something wrong

**cool dad** : so whatd you do

**jaepark24hrs** : nothing for your information

**happylittlepil** : so what’s wrong?

**jaepark24hrs** : yall remember brian from highschool?

**doswan** : we didn’t even go to highschool with you but we know exactly who youre talking about because youre always talking about how you two were “meant to be” and that you “lost him because of college”

**jaepark24hrs** : yeah him

**jaepark24hrs** : so i may or may not have just seen him at the campus cafe

**doswan** : wHAT

**doswan** : REALLY

**jaepark24hrs** : but like im not totally sure

**jaepark24hrs** : like ive never seen him on campus before now

**jaepark24hrs** : and he immediately looked away when we made eye contact and acted like he didnt see me

**jaepark24hrs** : so idk

**doswan** : JAE

**doswan** : OMG

**doswan** : BRIAN FROM HIGHSCHOOL

**jaepark24hrs** : dowoon why the fuck are you so excited

**doswan** : BECAUSE IF WE GET HIM TO DATE YOU YOU'LL FINALLY SHUT UP ABOUT HIM

**doswan** : OR IT COULD BE THE OPPOSITE

**doswan** : BUT THAT MEANS NO MORE SAD JAE

**doswan** : OPERATION GET JAE A BOYFRIEND HAS COMMENCED

**doswan** _changed the chats name to_ : get jae a bf

**jaepark24hrs** : okay slow down a bit i dont even know if it was actually him

**cool dad** : buddy

**cool dad** : it was him

**jaepark24hrs** : how do you know?

**happylittlepil** : whenever you talk about you two in highschool youd say he would turn away as soon as he looked at someone he hasn't seen in a long time

**jaepark24hrs** : yeah but that's when he doesnt want to talk to them

**jaepark24hrs** : he probably doesnt want to talk to me...

**doswan** : NO

**doswan** : HE LIKES YOU

**jaepark24hrs** : what

**doswan** : HES SHY

**doswan** : HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU BUT HES SHY

**jaepark24hrs** : youve literally never met him

**jaepark24hrs** : wait hold up

**doswan** : WHAT IS IT

**jaepark24hrs** : okay first

**jaepark24hrs** : dowoon

**doswan** : YES

**jaepark24hrs** : chill the fuck out

**doswan** : damn okay

**jaepark24hrs** : so

**jaepark24hrs** : i might still have his number

**happylittlepil** : WHY

**jaepark24hrs** : oh not you too

**happylittlepil** : SHUT UP IM WITH DOWOON

**happylittlepil** : WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE HIS NUMBER

**jaepark24hrs** : because we were FRIENDS

**jaepark24hrs** : FRIENDS text each other

**jaepark24hrs** : and that what we WERE

**cool dad** : okay jae you need to chill

**jaepark24hrs** : sungjin, youre a blessing

**cool** **dad** : thank you

**jaepark24hrs** : but please shut the fuck up

**jaepark24hrs** : let me talk please

**cool** **dad** : wow okay

**cool** **dad** : guys seriously shut up

**cool** **dad** : you know jae isnt usually like this so we know its important

**jaepark24hrs** : thank you

**jaepark24hrs** : so

**jaepark24hrs** : if he didnt change his number i still have it

**happylittlepil** : TEXT HIM

**cool** **dad** : pil

**happylittlepil** : sorry

**cool** **dad** : you could try texting him…?

**jaepark24hrs** : maybe

**jaepark24hrs** : im just nervous

**doswan** : yeah duh the man of your dreams is at your college and you have his number

**happylittlepil** : true anyone would be nervous

**jaepark24hrs** : yeah but this is B R I A N

**jaepark24hrs** : from H I G H S C H O O L

**happylittlepil** : we k n o w

**doswan** : t a l k to him

**cool** **dad** : please jae

**cool** **dad** : for all of us

**doswan** : send screenshots

**jaepark24hrs** : you guys suck

 

**_parkjaehyung, Brian <3_ **

 

**parkjaehyung** : brian? brian kang?

**Brian <3**: um, yes? who is this?

**parkjaehyung** : oh im so glad that worked

**parkjaehyung** : its Jae from highschool

**parkjaehyung** : do you by any chance go to JYP School of Art?

**Brian <3**: oh, Jae

**Brian** **< 3**: what’s up?

**Brian** **< 3**: and yeah i just recently transferred i guess

**Brian <3**: it's a long story

**Brian** **< 3**: why?

**parkjaehyung** : i think i saw you on campus today lmao

**Brian** **< 3**: that makes so much sense i thought i saw you but i was too scared to say anything either way

 

_get jae a bf_

 

**jaepark24hrs** : *screenshot*

**jaepark24hrs** : HE WAS NERVOUS TO SAY SOMETHING

**doswan** : lmao look at his contact name

**jaepark24hrs** : SHUT UP IT WAS THE ONE I HAD FOR HIM IN HIGHSCHOOL

**happylittlepil** : lol sure

**cool dad** : keep talking to him!

 

_**parkjaehyung, Brian <3** _

 

**parkjaehyung** : no worries im just glad we can talk again its been too long!

**Brian <3**: haha yeah, im glad too

 

_get jae a bf_

 

**jaepark24hrs** :  *screenshot*

**jaepark24hrs** : GUYS

**jaepark24hrs** : WHAT DO I DO NOW

**happylittlepil** : ask him out duh

**jaepark24hrs** : WHAT

**jaepark24hrs** : NO

**jaepark24hrs** : WE LITERALLY JUST STARTED TALKING AGAIN

**cool dad** : then ask him to get coffee and catch up

**jaepark24hrs** : GOOD PLAN

 

**_parkjaehyung, Brian <3_ **

 

**parkjaehyung** : we should totally get coffee and catch up!

**Brian <3**: that sounds awesome

**parkjaehyung** : when are you free?

~~~

_dorm buddies_

 

**kangb** : *screenshot*

**kangb** : guys omfg help i cant breathe

**dadbum** : okay bud chill out

**kangb** : hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**momyoung** : yes we know sweetie, its jae

**kangb** : exactly thats why i cant breathe

**kangb** : he saw me in the cafe and now he wants to meet up how do i deal with this

**jflawless** : dude you do realize that you can just say when youre free

**kangb** : …

**kangb** : good plan

 

**_kangbrian, Jae_ **

 

**kangbrian** : im free at around 1:30 tomrorrow?

**Jae** : sounds good! is the campus cafe okay?

**kangbrian** : yep! im looking forward to it!

 

_dorm buddies_

**kangb** : so i may have just gotten a kind of date?


	2. pining young'ns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick thing, they talk about shitty relationships in this chapter, nothing is too explicit but if talking about that makes you upset or uncomfortable i'd recommend proceeding with caution

_get jae a bf_

 

**doswan** : jae?

**jaepark24hrs** : yes young one

**doswan** : okay then

**doswan** : i have a question

**jaepark24hrs** : ask away

**doswan** : how did you not know what college brian was going to?

**happylittlepil** : yeah i was thinking that too

**happylittlepil** : it just doesnt make sense, if you were such good friends why didnt you tell each other what colleges you were going to?

**jaepark24hrs** : …

**jaepark24hrs** : thats a story for another day

**happylittlepil** : what

**doswan** : is there something youre not telling us?

**doswan** : have you been lying to us this whole time?

**cool dad** : jae?

**jaepark24hrs** _left the chat_

**cool dad** _added_ **jaepark24hrs** _to the chat_

**cool dad** : is this true?

**jaepark24hrs** : maybe

**cool dad** : what happened?

**jaepark24hrs** : i dont think im ready

**happylittlepil** : wow damn okay

**doswan** : but this happened in highschool???

**doswan** : why are you not over it???

**jaepark24hrs** : fine then. im not over it but since yall are being such lil bitches about it ill do it

**happylittlepil** : wait what

**happylittlepil** : dowoon what did you do

**happylittlepil** : hes listening to you what

**doswan** : be grateful we get to hear the story now

**jaepark24hrs** : it was near the end of junior year

**doswan** : *gets out popcorn*

**cool dad** : not the time

**jaepark24hrs** : i was hardcore crushing on him at this point

**happylittlepil** : more than you are now?

**jaepark24hrs** : bitch

**jaepark24hrs** : let me talk

**happylittlepil** : …

**jaepark24hrs** : and he was oblivious

**jaepark24hrs** : and he would always talk about this guy he liked, i dont even remember the asshole’s name

**doswan** : yes you do

**jaepark24hrs** : shut the hell up

**jaepark24hrs** : i was jealous as fuck but i wanted him to be happy so i told him to go for it

**jaepark24hrs** : so he did

**cool dad** : and then they dated

**jaepark24hrs** : exactly

**jaepark24hrs** : but this guy was a D I C K

**jaepark24hrs** : he was highkey emotionally abusive and bri just took it

**jaepark24hrs** : it broke my heart

**doswan** : bri?

**cool dad** : are you fucking serious

**doswan** : sorry bad time

**jaepark24hrs** : so i tried to tell him, let him realize that this relationship was unhealthy, because it was killing me having to see him do this to himself

**jaepark24hrs** : he didnt see what i did

**jaepark24hrs** : he said he wanted to stay with this guy

**jaepark24hrs** : he said that i didnt know what it was like being with him

**jaepark24hrs** : i told him he shouldnt keep letting his boyfriend hurt him

**jaepark24hrs** : im sure we were both crying at this point

**jaepark24hrs** : after i said my last point, there was this look on his face. it seemed to turn from realization to anger in a matter of seconds

**jaepark24hrs** : and then he punched me

**doswan** : that escalated quickly

**jaepark24hrs** : im nearly done dipshit it can wait

**jaepark24hrs** : when i recovered from the surprisingly hard punch, he had already gone away

**jaepark24hrs** : after our fight we barely spoke, neither of us wanted to confront the other. we greeted each other in the hallway, we asked about homework, the last time he texted me before now was to tell me he had broken up with his boyfriend. we said maybe 12 words to each other senior year

**jaepark24hrs** : so yes, i did lose him because of college, but there was a lot more to that story than you thought

**doswan** : …

**doswan** : damn

**doswan** : thats rough

**happylittlepil** : then why was it so easy to text him yesterday?

**jaepark24hrs** : i guess i just came on with the approach that nothing happened and he seemed to go along with it too.

**cool dad** : man, thats definitely a story

**jaepark24hrs** : yep

**cool dad** : but i feel like maybe today you can try and work it out

**jaepark24hrs** : i dont know if either of us are ready for that

**jaepark24hrs** : wait

**jaepark24hrs** : wait fuck

**jaepark24hrs** : oh shit oh no

**happylittlepil** : whats wrong?

**jaepark24hrs** : what time is it?

**doswan** : you have a phone dumbass

**jaepark24hrs** : sHIT

**jaepark24hrs** : I NEED TO GET READY MY DATE IS IN AN HOUR

**happylittlepil** : its not a date???

**jaepark24hrs** : I CAN DREAM

**doswan** : bitch you have plenty of time

**jaepark24hrs** : NO I DONT FUCK

**jaepark24hrs** : ONE OF YOU COME OVER AND HELP ME PI CKP AN OU TIFT

**happylittlepil** : im free i guess

**jaepark24hrs** : NOT YOU YOUR FASHION SENSE DOESNT EXIST YOU WEAR THAT PINK SHIT BAG ALL THE DAMNTIME IM NOT LEHTING YIUU PIC MY OUTFIR

**doswan** : okay man chill a bit

**happylittlepil** : i love my pink sweater :(

**cool dad** : we know you love it pil, but we really dont

**cool dad** : i’ll come over, i’ll be there in 10 minutes

**jaepark24hrs** : BE FAST

~~~

_dorm buddies_

 

**momyoung** : bri how are you doing?

**kangb** : again, not completely sure how to breathe

**markiepooh** : youll be fine, if you want i can come over and help you get ready?

**kangb** : no i think ill be okay

**kangb** : its just what happened junior year, i feel like he wont want to talk to me, or itll be awkward

**momyoung** : itll definitely be awkward honey, but he obviously wants to talk to you, why would he text you otherwise?

**kangb** : i dont know, im just scared

**dadbum** : you have every right to be bud

**dadbum** : just know that if he hurts you i will actually fight him

**kangb** : thats nice jaebum but i dont think itll be necessary

**jflawless** : well you should probably get going soon, you have like a half hour

**kangb** : o damn okay ill update yall when i get there

**jflawless** _changed_ **kangb** ’s _name to_ **whippedkang**

~~~

_get jae a bf_

 

**jaepark24hrs** : gUYS HELP

**happylittlepil** : is everything okay? going alright?

**jaepark24hrs** : IM HIDING IN THE BATHROOM

**doswan** : why???

**jaepark24hrs** : HE GOT CUTER

**cool dad** : jfc jae you gave me a heart attack

**cool dad** : well other then that is everything going okay?

**jaepark24hrs** : ITS GOING SO GREAT

**jaepark24hrs** : HES SO SWEET AND HE ASKS ME HOW IM DOING

**jaepark24hrs** : MARRY ME ALREADY

**cool dad** : wow okay that sounds good

**jaepark24hrs** : BUT IM HAVING A HEART ATTACK WHENEVER HE SMILES OR LAUGHS

**jaepark24hrs** : HES SO CUTE I CANT BREATHE

**jaepark24hrs** : HE'S DOING SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHEN I LAST SAW HIM AND MY HEART IS SO HAPPY

**happylittlepil** _changed_ **jaepark24hrs’s** _name to_ **jaepining24hrs**  

**jaepining24hrs** : wow rude

**cool dad** : what were you guys talking about?

**jaepining24hrs** : he was telling about his major and how much he loves it

**jaepining24hrs** : his eyes twinkle when hes happy

**doswan** : we fucking know dumbass

**jaepining24hrs** : right, stories

**happylittlepil** : wait, you know what i just realized?

**doswan** : what?

**happylittlepil** : we dont even know what this famous brian looks like

**jaepining24hrs** : o damn youre right

**cool dad** : i would personally love to see what my future son in law looks like

**doswan** : sungjin wtf youre not our dad

**cool dad** : shh

**happylittlepil** : where did jae go?

**doswan** : jae?

**cool dad** : jae come back on the chat

**doswan** : jae if you two are like making out or something we get it but like if youre not what are you even doing?

**jaepining24hrs** : wow ok im back

**jaepining24hrs** : and no dowoon, that wasnt happening

**doswan** : damn

**jaepining24hrs** : damn indeed

**jaepining24hrs** : nah i just came out of the bathroom and i decided to buy some food for brian

**doswan** : oo romantic

**jaepining24hrs** : shut up

**jaepining24hrs** : i need to run into a shop for a sec for some milk

**doswan** : in the middle of your date you fuck

**jaepining24hrs** : its not a date and i hate all of you

**jaepining24hrs** : im leaving my phone with brian, dont worry, i told him to ignore my texts

**happylittlepil** : like thatll happen

**jaepining24hrs** : ill be back soon

**doswan** : good luck

**jaepining24hrs** : hi im brian

**happylittlepil** : told you jae

**cool dad** : dont scroll back

**jaepining24hrs** :  sure thing

**happylittlepil** : wait did jae actually fucking leave his phone unlocked

**doswan** : lmao stupidass

**jaepining24hrs** : i did scroll back a bit but all I saw was that you didnt know what I looked like

**jaepining24hrs** : so here I guess

**jaepining24hrs** :

**jaepining24hrs** : is it weird that i sent a video or is it fine?

**doswan** : nah its chill

**cool dad** : welp

**doswan** : I guess we know now

**happylittlepil** : damn

**happylittlepil** : i can see why...

**cool dad** : wonpil I swear

**happylittlepil** : nvm

**jaepining24hrs** : ...okay

**cool dad** : where even are you?

**jaepining24hrs** : outside of the store jae’s in

**doswan** : aw

**jaepining24hrs** : jae is coming back, see ya

**jaepining24hrs** : IM SO DUMB I LEFT MY PHONE UNLOCKED

**jaepining24hrs** : DID HE SEE ANYTHING

**cool dad** : he sent us a video selfie thing

**jaepining24hrs** : AWW ASJKFNUURNNUNVOE

**jaepining24hrs** : HES SO CUTE ISNT HE

**cool dad** : wonpil thinks so

**happylittlepil** : oh shut up

**cool dad** : its true isnt it?

**doswan** : is that, dare I say it

**cool dad** : dowoon…

**doswan** : JEALOUSY i smell?

**happylittlepil** : what

**cool dad** : nothing

**jaepining24hrs** : okay then

**jaepining24hrs** : wonpil, back off my man I will actually fight you

**happylittlepil** : noted

~~~

_dorm buddies_

 

**dadbum** : how is it going

**whippedkang** : i think im in love

**momyoung** : im sure he is too

**whippedkang** : thanks jinyoung

**whippedkang** : im still a bit scared

**jflawless** : has he done anything weird?

**whippedkang** : not at all

**whippedkang** : hes been super sweet and hes adorable and hes wearing this fucking slightly oversized sweater and sometimes he’d rest his fucking chin on his hand and he has any fucking sweater paw and i can deal with this shit

**markiepooh** : you sound very frustrated

**whippedkang** : i am

**whippedkang** : hes so cute its frustrating

**jflawless** : relatable

**markiepooh** : awww

**whippedkang** : ew

**markiepooh** : really

**whippedkang** : i should go soon

**dadbum** : wait hold up

**whippedkang** : ugh what is it

**dadbum** : what does he even look like?

**whippedkang** : lmao this happened with his friends it was cute

**whippedkang** : he blushed when he noticed that I sent a video selfie to his group chat

**jflawless** : bitch he fucking likes you why is this even up for debate

**whippedkang** : just with what i did i dont know

**markiepooh** : can you get us a picture please?

**whippedkang** : how do I ask for one?

**markiepooh** : just ask for him to take a selfie on your phone for his contact picture

**whippedkang** : hnnnnnnn but i dont want to

**momyoung** : kiddo, just do it please

**whippedkang** : im literally older than you

**jflawless** : the anticipation is killing me

**whippedkang** : fuck off

**whippedkang** : okay he did it and im dying currently

**whippedkang** : it was nice knowing you all

**whippedkang** : park jaehyung has killed me

**whippedkang** : im typing from my grave

**dadbum** : can you please just send us the damn picture

**whippedkang** : okay fine

**whippedkang** :

**jflawless** : h o w even

**dadbum** : when did you two even go outside? i thought you went to the cafe?

**whippedkang** : jae had to get some milk so we just decided to stay outside and enjoy the nice weather

**momyoung** : p u r e

**markiepooh** : hot damn okay he’s….wow

**whippedkang** : back off

**markiepooh** : wow alright

**momyoung** : we get it

**whippedkang** : okay we’re going to walk around a bit more see ya

**jflawless** : go get ur man

**whippedkang** : wait who the fuck changed my username

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything doesn't make sense please tell me so i can fix it. hope you like this chapter!


	3. sword coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Brian are really oblivious  
> bit of an interlude chapter (because i dont know what im doing shhhh)

_ get jae a bf _

 

**cool dad** : hey do you know if the coffin is still filled with swords?

**cool dad** : fuck wrong chat

**jaepining24hrs** : WHO EVEN ARE YOU

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**whippedkang** : yeet we’re gonna hang out again later this week

**jflawless** : damn youre getting more action than jaebum

**dadbum** : fuck you

**momyoung** : oh shut up jackson, im a good boyfriend

**dadbum** : correct

**jflawless** : ew

**whippedkang** : ew

**markiepooh** : ew

**dadbum** : you guys suck

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**doswan** : okay but does anyone have a clue about why sungjin asked if a coffin was filled with swords?

**happylittlepil** : he takes an acting class and they keep prop weapons in a coffin

**cool dad** : there you go

**jaepining24hrs** : i was a bit concerned

**doswan** : wonpil why do you know that

**happylittlepil** : friendship

**doswan** : lmao sungjin you just got friendzoned

**cool dad** : what

**happylittlepil** : shut up dowoon

**cool** **dad** : thank you wonpil

**doswan** : are they married or what?

**jaepining24hrs** : what dowoon, the answer is what

**cool** **dad** : sure im the dad of this group but there is no other dad to go along with me yet

**happylittlepil** : i just have to stand in for a while

**cool** **dad** : exactly

**doswan** : WHY DO YOU NOT SEE IT

**doswan** : THEYRE LITERALLY MARRIED

**doswan** _changed their name to_ **yoondetective**

**cool** **dad** : hi yeah dowoon

**yoondetective** : yes?

**cool** **dad** : shut the fuck up

**yoondetective** : wow alright

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**whippedkang** : you know what bothers me?

**jflawless** : me?

**whippedkang** : well, yes

**jflawless** : rude

**whippedkang** : but thats not what im talking about

**momyoung** : so what are you talking about

**whippedkang** : all of you guys are in relationships and im not

**markiepooh** : buddy

**markiepooh** : youll be in a relationship soon enough

**whippedkang** : how do you know?

**jflawless** : jae obviously likes you idk how you dont see it

**markiepooh** : yeah, the fact that he hasnt asked you out yet is really strange, he must be oblivious too

**whippedkang** : oblivious?

**dadbum** : both of you are so dumb i swear

**whippedkang** : i feel very attacked right now

**markiepooh** : look, jae likes you

**whippedkang** : how

**whippedkang** : do

**whippedkang** : you

**whippedkang** : know

**jflawless** : how do you not know tbh

**whippedkang** : did he tell you or something?

**whippedkang** : i just cant see why he’d like me 

**whippedkang** : and i definitely cant see signs of him liking me

**markiepooh** : i literally laughed out loud

**whippedkang** : ?

**markiepooh** : wait youre serious

**momyoung** : kid, we havent even met the boy but by the way you talk about him it seems like he likes you too, thats all

**whippedkang** : it also bothers me that you guys see this and i dont

**jflawless** _changed_ **whippedkang’s** _name_ _to_ **obliviouskang**

**obliviouskang** : it was you wasnt it

**jflawless** : you know it

**obliviouskang** : id be mad but its true :(

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**jaepining24hrs** : how should i tell him i like him?

**happylittlepil** : wow okay that was fast

**jaepining24hrs** : was it though?

**jaepining24hrs** : ive liked him since sophomore year, why is it too soon?

**jaepining24hrs** : wouldnt it be too late?

**cool dad** : he has a point

**yoondetective** : maybe you could try and tell him by writing a song

**jaepining24hrs** : this isnt the 80s dowoon

**jaepining24hrs** : and i cant write music

**happylittlepil** : tell him you like someone and ask for advice?

**jaepining24hrs** : that sounds like itll go terribly wrong

**happylittlepil** : but it doesnt have consequences if he doesnt like you?

**jaepining24hrs** : you have a point

**jaepining24hrs** : im not good with taking risks so that seems like the best option?

**cool dad** : really jae?

**jaepining24hrs** : what

**cool** **dad** : like you said, that could go terribly wrong

**cool** **dad** : he could give up on trying to get you to date him you realize that right?

**jaepining24hrs** : but what if he doesnt want to date me?

**happylittlepil** : you are so dense i swear

**jaepining24hrs** : you know what im just gonna do it brb

**cool** **dad** : jae nO

**Brian <3, parkjaehyung**

 

**parkjaehyung** : hey can i ask you for some advice?

**Brian <3**: ...um im not great at giving advice but i guess

**Brian <3**: shoot

**parkjaehyung** : so like, i have a giant ass crush on someone and i have no idea how to tell them

**Brian <3**: oh, um, i dont know

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang** : welp

**obliviouskang** : there goes my dreams

**obliviouskang** : down the drain

**jflawless** : what happened this time

**obliviouskang** : jae asked me for advice on how he should tell the person he likes that he likes them

**markiepooh** : you do realize he could be talking about you

**obliviouskang** : why would he be coming to me for advice on how to ask me out?

**markiepooh** : because he has no clue how to approach you about it

**dadbum** : he has a point

**momyoung** : this is very similar to how Yugyeom told Bam he liked him right?

**dadbum** : oh yeah, that was so cute

**momyoung** : that was adorable both of them were coming to us unsure of what to do next but they finally worked it out

**obliviouskang** : thats sweet but this is different

**momyoung** : its really not

**obliviouskang** : shut up yes it is

**dadbum** : babe do you remember what we said to bam to help out gyeom?

**momyoung** : ummm

**momyoung** : ohhhh we told bam to say how he’d like to be confessed to and then yugyeom did that

**dadbum** : i say take that route bri

**obliviouskang** : wait what

**jflawless** : tell him how you want him to confess to you dumbass

**obliviouskang** : ugh okay i guess

**Jae, kangbrian**

 

**kangbrian** : well id say maybe take them out to a coffee shop, maybe a park

**kangbrian** : make it suuuuuper cheesy like in movies, with maybe chocolate, balloons, flowers, things like that

**kangbrian** : if they dont like you back its their loss tbh

**Jae** : thanks, but do you think theyd like it?

**kangbrian** : not sure about who you like but i know itd be so awesome if who i liked confessed like that

**Jae** : thanks bri, thanks so much :)

**kangbrian** : any time

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang** : *screenshot*

**jflawless** : aaaaaaaaaaaaND STICK THE LANDING

**dadbum** : theres no way he could look at that and think, “i really dont think he likes me”

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

**jaepining24hrs** : *screenshot*

**jaepining24hrs** : i really dont think he likes me

**happylittlepil** : like i said, you are so fucking dense

**jaepining24hrs** : ugh i dont get what you guys are seeing??

**cool dad** : he just fucking told you how he wants you to confess to him dipshit

**yoondetective** : yeah jae even im not that stupid

**jaepining24hrs** : you guys suck

**happylittlepil** : JUST ASK HIM OUT ALREADY DAMNIT

**jaepining24hrs** : ITS NOT THAT EASY

**happylittlepil** : WHY

**jaepining24hrs** : BECAUSE IVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM FOR FOUR YEARS

**happylittlepil** : WE KNOW THAT AND ITS OBVIOUSLY BEEN THE SAME FOR HIM

**happylittlepil** : BOTH OF YOU ARE SO FUCKING DUMB I CANT DEAL WITH THIS

**happylittlepil** _changed_ **jaepining24hrs’s** _name to_ **parkdumbass**

**parkdumbass** :

**yoondetective** : drama queen

**cool** **dad** : can you just do it please?

**cool** **dad** : just try so we dont have to keep putting up with your bullshit?

**parkdumbass** : MY bullshit?

**cool** **dad** : yes your bullshit now go start planning

**parkdumbass** : i need new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late i just got on break lmao


	4. i got distracted by the actual sun by the name of choi youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got carried away when the maknae line of got7 came in im sorry i love them so much

get jae a bf

 

 **parkdumbass** : aight so heres the plan

 **yoondetective** : guys he already has a plan its a miracle

 **parkdumbass** : dowoon i swear

 **yoondetective** : ...

 **parkdumbass** : okay so we decided we would hang out later this week and we decided we would on saturday

 **parkdumbass** : so then

 **parkdumbass** : i decided

 **parkdumbass** : that

 **happylittlepil** : spill it already

 **parkdumbass** : im going to bring him to a park and theres gonna be a picnic n shit

 **parkdumbass** : and then

 **parkdumbass** : heres the best part

 **happylittlepil** : park jaehyung i swear

 **parkdumbass** : im ordering a pizza and its gonna spell out “wanna date?”

 **parkdumbass** : *puts on sunglasses*

 **happylittlepil** : might want to come up with a better message but i think thats a good plan

 **cool dad** : yeah he’ll def like it

 **parkdumbass** : thanks guys i appreciate it

  
~~~

dorm buddies

 

 **obliviouskang** : GUYS

 **obliviouskang** : GUYS HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **jflawless** : WHAT IS IT

 **obliviouskang** : JAE

 **obliviouskang** : IS TAKING ME TO A PARK

 **obliviouskang** : A PARK

 **obliviouskang** : DID THIS PLAN ACTUALLY WORK WHAT THE FUCK

 **momyoung** : told you

 **markiepooh** : yay! oh my gosh finally this will be over i swear

 **dadbum** : true that im getting a bit bored of this

 **obliviouskang** : wow rude

 **jflawless** : tbh bri your love life is pretty boring since youre so stupid

 **momyoung** : jackson that wasnt very nice

 **jflawless** : we’ve seen you interact with yugyeom idk why you care

 **momyoung** : we dont speak of that with brian here

 **obliviouskang** : hold up what

 **obliviouskang** : isnt yugyeom one of your best friends?

 **obliviouskang** : you guys talk about him and the other two a lot but i have no clue who they are

 **markiepooh** : wait he doesnt know who yugyeom bam bam and youngjae are?

 **jflawless** : no yeah he doesnt

 **jflawless** : you guys just assumed that he did when he didnt ask

 **dadbum** : bri you shouldve asked so we could help you lmao

 **obliviouskang** : yeah but i kinda caught on. i knew they were your friends so i figured that was all i needed to know

 **jflawless** : imma add them real quick so you can meet them

 **momyoung** : jackson NO

 **jflawless** _added_ **sunjae** , **doublebam** _and_ **dandeliongyeom**

 **momyoung** : JACKSON WHY

 **jflawless** : oops >:)

 **doublebam** : jackson wtf

 **jflawless** : aight kids so we wanted yall to meet our friend brian

 **obliviouskang** : im brian

 **dandeliongyeom** : whats up with your username

 **obliviouskang** : its a long story that we wont tell rn

 **sunjae** : hey brian!

 **obliviouskang** : so um who are they?

 **doublebam** : waddup dudes im bambam aka dab dab aka double b. im a senior in highschool and im cooler than jackson

 **jflawless** : nice to see you too bam

 **sunjae** : hi everyone im youngjae! im a freshman in college and i love my dog coco

 **markiepooh** : have you been feeding her well?

 **sunjae** : yep!

 **obliviouskang** : wait what

 **markiepooh** : coco is our daughter

 **obliviouskang** : im still confused

 **markiepooh** : long story short i gave youngjae coco as a present so we are her parents

 **obliviouskang** : fair enough

 **dandeliongyeom** : hey im yugyeom im also a senior and im bambam’s best friend

 **momyoung** : lies

 **dandeliongyeom** : jinyoung please not here

 **momyoung** : its aLL LIES

 **obliviouskang** : dont worry kids they told me

 **dandeliongyeom** : oh

 **doublebam** : yes yugyeom and i are dating

 **obliviouskang** : you have my blessing

 **obliviouskang** : but yugyeom?

 **dandeliongyeom** : yeah?

 **obliviouskang** : whats the meaning behind your screenname

 **doublebam** : oOoooOOh thats a fun one

 **dandeliongyeom** : bam please dont make me relive those days

 **doublebam** : he dyed his hair highlighter yellow and he likes dandelions so people just started calling him dandelion

 **dandeliongyeom** : :((

 **dandeliongyeom** : the nickname stuck even after i dyed my hair another color

 **doublebam** : it looked good and the nickname is cute idk why youre embarrassed about it

 **dandeliongyeom** : :)

 **obliviouskang** : this boy is so sweet where did you find him

 **momyoung** : nope

 **obliviouskang** : what

 **momyoung** : hes misleading you

 **obliviouskang** : wow okay

 **dadbum** : can you three send pictures of yourselves so brian knows your faces?

 **doublebam** : sure i g u e s s

 **dandeliongyeom** : hes dying to take a picture of himself can’t you tell

 **sunjae** : everyone can yug

**doublebam** :

 **dandeliongyeom** : wait i took that

 **obliviouskang** : awww thats a cute picture

 **sunjae** : yug is blushing so hard right now im yelling

 **doublebam** : babe we’re literally dating why do you still get flustered

 **dandeliongyeom** : becaUSE YOURE CUTE OKAY

 **sunjae** : aaaaaaand now bam is blushing

 **doublebam** : STOP EXPOSING US YOUNGJAE

 **jflawless** : whipped little shits

 **sunjae** : me next!

**sunjae** :

 **dadbum** : is that the actual sun?

 **momyoung** : we get it you love youngjae like hes your son

 **dadbum** : he IS my son

 **sunjae** : thanks dad

 **obliviouskang** : aww hes cute too

 **sunjae** : aww thanks brian

 **dandeliongyeom** : i guess im next?

**dandeliongyeom** : 

 **obliviouskang** : eyeliner on point???

 **doublebam** : i love my man???

 **markiepooh** : im soft

 **dadbum** : ^^

 **obliviouskang** : okay last question

 **dandeliongyeom** : shoot

 **obliviouskang** : how did you guys become friends with highschoolers?

 **momyoung** : we were friends in highschool and then we just kinda stayed in contact

 **dadbum** : the three young ones were really young when we met tbh

 **dandeliongyeom** : jaebum bam and i are literally two years younger than you wtf

 **sunjae** : and i'm only one year younger than you

 **dadbum** : ...

 **obliviouskang** : nice

 **dadbum** : okay yall need to leave now we have business to attend to

 **dandeliongyeom** : bye! nice to meet you!

 **doublebam** : peace

 **sunjae** : talk to yall later!

 **doublebam** , **sunjae** , _and_ **dandeliongyeom** _left the chat_

 **obliviouskang** : they were nice

 **momyoung** : boi you dont even know

 **markiepooh** : on another note when’s your date bri

 **obliviouskang** : firstly, its not a date

 **jflawless** : (it totally is)

 **obliviouskang** : secondly, its on saturday

 **jflawless** : you need to start mentally preparing yourself my guy

 **obliviouskang** : oh boy yes i do

 **obliviouskang** : wish me luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be angsty but i got distracted but i promise next chapter will be angsty  
> im also so sorry this is so late, i had 0 motivation to do literally anything so im writing this on my last day of winter break help


	5. oh how the tables have tabled

_ get jae a bf _

 

**cool dad** : so…

**yoondetective** : so?

**happylittlepil** : so…?

**parkdumbass** : what the fuck is wrong with you guys today

**cool dad** : today…?

**happylittlepil** : the day…?

**yoondetective** : the one where you confess your undying love to your future husband…?

**cool dad** : slow down dowoon

**parkdumbass** : OH MY GOSH YES THAT DAY IM SO EXCITED

**happylittlepil** : give us the rundown!

**happylittlepil** : well you already did so what are you changing the pizza message to say?

**parkdumbass** : i um, i still need to figure that out…

**happylittlepil** : seriously? :(

**parkdumbass** : nope no ideas

**parkdumbass** : do you have any ideas pil?

**happylittlepil** : just make it like a heart or something and then tell him with words!

**parkdumbass** : tell him what

**yoondetective** : that you like him you asshat

**parkdumbass** : you know what dowoon

**cool dad** : kids

**parkdumbass** : ugh fine

**parkdumbass** : sounds pretty good pil

**yoondetective** : welp good luck

**cool dad** : we’re rooting for you jae!

**happylittlepil** : good luck!

**parkdumbass** : yall are being so nice wtf

**cool dad** : we’re just excited for you

**yoondetective** : wait no

**yoondetective** : here let me get into character

**yoondetective** : *clears throat*

**yoondetective** : jae youre a nerd

**parkdumbass** : thats more like it

**parkdumbass** : okay i should get going soon

**happylittlepil** : you feeling okay?

**parkdumbass** : no it feels like my chest is going to explode

**happylittlepil** : sounds good

**cool dad** : go get him!

 

**parkjaehyung, Brian <3**

**parkjaehyung** : im heading over soon okay?

**parkjaehyung** : i’ll meet you at the bus station

**Brian <3**: sounds good! :)

 

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**jflawless** : HOW IS IT GOING

**jflawless** : DID HE CONFESS YET

**jflawless** : WHATS GOING ON

**markiepooh** : omfg jacks hes on a date jeez

**obliviouskang** : wow first of all its not a date, and two, i’ll be there soon

**jflawless** : oh

**jflawless** : okay

**momyoung** : why do i find this so funny

**jflawless** : >:(

**markiepooh** : dont listen to him gaga its fine

**markiepooh** : bri will be there soon and he’ll update us, right?

**obliviouskang** : um, sure

**jflawless** : :)

**markiepooh** : :))

**jflawless** : :)))))))))

**momyoung** : stop please jfc

**obliviouskang** _changed_ **momyoung's** _name to_ **saltyoung**

**saltyoung** : you fuck

**dadbum** : babe

**saltyoung** : ughhhh fine

**obliviouskang** : okay i just arrived

**obliviouskang** : wish me luck

**saltyoung** : trust me you dont need it

**obliviouskang** : lets just hope i dont embarrass myself too badly

**dadbum** : you could trip, fall on your face into a puddle of mud and jae would still love you

**obliviouskang** : ew wtf

**obliviouskang** : but thats nice

**markiepooh** : good luck bud!

  
  


**kangbrian, Jae**

 

**Jae** : you here yet?

**kangbrian** : uh yeah just got here. where are you?

**Jae** : shit i went back to where we were gonna chill sorry

**Jae** : i’ll be right over omfg im so sorry

**kangbrian** : no worries, im just glad we’ll be able to hang out again :)

**Jae** : me too haha

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**parkdumbass** : HE SIAD HES GLAD WE CN HANG OUT IM SCREAMING

**cool dad** : pure

**parkdumbass** : I HAVE TO FIND HIM NOW SH I T

**yoondetective** : YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND

**parkdumbass** : SHUT YOUR FUCK

**yoondetective** : WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

**yoondetective** : JAE

**yoondetective** : PARK JAEHYUNG

**yoondetective** : hes not coming back is he

**cool dad** : nope

**yoondetective** : damn

**happylittlepil** : ...

**happylittlepil** : so...

**happylittlepil** : yall wanna spy on them

**cool dad** : nope

**yoondetective** : not even a little

**happylittlepil:** :((

**happylittlepil** : fine

**cool dad** : that always goes badly in the movies anyways

**yoondetective** : true

**happylittlepil** :(((((((((

**happylittlepil** : okayyyyyy

**yoondetective** : stop that

**happylittlepil** : ur lame

 

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**jflawless** : HOW IS IT GOING

**markiepooh** : jackson i love you but you need to chill

**jflawless** : DONT TELL ME YOURE NOT CURIOUS

**markiepooh** : i am babe but again, you need to chill

**jflawless** : HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS FINDING LOVE

**obliviouskang** : okay so heres the scoop

**jflawless** : HELL YEA

**obliviouskang** : so we’re at this park and there was this whole fucking picnic here and hes so nice and i wont shut up about this i love

**jflawless** : wait

**jflawless** : mark did you see what i just did

**markiepooh** : oh yes i did jackson

**obliviouskang** : what did i do

**jflawless** : did you say that…

**markiepooh** : you love jae…?

**obliviouskang** : wAIT FUCK NO THATS NOT

**obliviouskang** : SHIT

**dadbum** : wait how are you texting us

**obliviouskang** : jae is getting something

**obliviouskang** : im assuming a pizza

**obliviouskang** : what kind you might ask?

**obliviouskang** : i have no idea he’s weird like that

**obliviouskang** : okay hes coming back brb

**jflawless** : update us later

**obliviouskang** : wait

**saltyoung** : whats wrong

**obliviouskang** : fuck no

**obliviouskang** : shit oh fuck oh no

**dadbum** : whats going on are you okay?

**obliviouskang** : shit shit shit fuck i need to go

**jflawless** : whats going on?

**jflawless** : bri?

**markiepooh** : brian?

**saltyoung** : kang younghyun what the fuck is going on?

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

**cool dad** : is everything going alright?

**parkdumbass** : no yeah its great

**parkdumbass** : im just kinda sitting here in my car

**parkdumbass** : crying my eyes out

**parkdumbass** : i feel like im gonna vomit

**parkdumbass** : its all good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my science exam  
> also, i promised angst, you get some angst  
> i also love the insult asshat and i want to use it more


	6. what happened?

**markt93** _added_ **gaga**

**markt93** _added_ **dad**

**markt93** _added_ **salt**

 

**markt93** : im hella worried what the fuck is going on

**markt93** : where is he

**markt93** : is he safe

**gaga** : im sure hes fine hes too smart to get into that much trouble

**markt93** : jackson please

**gaga** : what? its true

**dad** : jackson please 

**dad** : we’re serious

**gaga** : okay, serious

**salt** : um

**salt** : jae?

**dad** : yeah?

**salt** : brian um

**salt** : he’s

**salt** : he’s fine but

**dad** : babe what happened

**salt** : he just came to the apartment

**salt** : his eyes were really red and puffy and it seems like he’s been crying a lot

**markt93** : oh gosh, what even happened?

**salt** : he hasn’t really said anything yet, he’s lying down now

**dad** : wait wait wait

**dad** : take it from the top

**salt** : i was on the couch just chillin

**gaga** : never say that again

**salt** : fuck you

**salt** : anyways

**salt** : i was on the couch and then the doorbell rang so i opened the door as you do

**salt** : and bri was there and he just said “can i crash here for a bit?”

**salt** : and i couldn’t say no he just looked so tired and upset

**salt** : so now he’s sleeping on the couch 

**salt** : i’m worried about him though

**gaga** : that’s new

**salt** : fuck off you’d be too

**gaga** : true

**dad** : damn

**dad** : and he didnt say anything else?

**salt** : nope

**markt93** : fuck what happened 

**gaga** : mark calm down hes safe

**markt93** : hes safe which is awesome but like

**markt93** : what the fuck happened to him?

**markt93** : who hurt him?

**markt93** : was he hurt?

**gaga** : if anyone hurt him jb and i would collectively make their life worse

**markt93** : but like…

**markt93** : what if it was jae?

**dad** : shit…

**gaga** : god i really hope not

**salt** : i have wonpil’s number i can text him and see if jae’s okay or whatever

**dad** : good idea

 

~~~

**kimwonpil** , **parkjinyoung**

 

**parkjinyoung** : hey pil, can we talk for a sec?

**kimwonpil** : of course! what’s up?

**parkjinyoung** : so um

**parkjinyoung** : this is a bit hard to say

**parkjinyoung** : so um brian is at my apartment and he’s really upset

**parkjinyoung** : do you know anything about this?

**kimwonpil** : oh..

**kimwonpil** : i do

**parkjinyoung** : what happened?

**kimwonpil** : i really don’t know yet honestly

**kimwonpil** : but jae is really upset about something and he won’t say what

**kimwonpil** : he’s with sungjin hyung right now and he doesn’t know anything either

**kimwonpil** : jae is being really weird

**kimwonpil** : he’s not like this

**parkjinyoung** : yeah brian too

**parkjinyoung** : but like jae didn’t do anything to bri right?

**kimwonpil** : i highly doubt that he did as he’s head over heels for the boy

**parkjinyoung** : that’s what we’ve been trying to tell him i swear omfg

**kimwonpil** : same here haha

**parkjinyoung** : welp at least jackson and jaebum don’t have to fight him haha

**kimwonpil** : wow yeah that’s good

**parkjinyoung** : thanks pil, if we find out more we’ll tell you

**kimwonpil** : okay, good luck hyung

 

~~~

**markt93** , **dad** , **salt** , **gaga**

 

**salt** : pil says jae is really upset about something too and won’t say anything

**salt** : he also said that jae is head over heels for brian so it’s unlikely that he did something to hurt him

**gaga** : oh good i really didnt want to fight him he seems nice

**dad** : jinyoung im gonna come home now to help out just hang tight for a bit

**salt** : that’d be great thank you

**salt** : shit bri’s waking up brb

**dad** : ill be there soon

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**yoondetective** : whats the status hyung?

**cool dad** : he’s lying on the floor staring at the ceiling

**yoondetective** : sounds like jae tbh

**cool dad** : dowoon not now

**happylittlepil** : is he saying anything yet?

**cool dad** : no not yet

**cool dad** : i can still see tear stains on his face

**happylittlepil** : god what even happened?

**yoondetective** : what if brian rejected him?

**cool dad** : brian didn’t reject him

**yoondetective** : how do you know?

**happylittlepil** : brian is really upset about something too

**yoondetective** : what?

**happylittlepil** : i talked to jinyoung hyung and he said that brian came to his house really upset about something

**yoondetective** : okay, so that one’s out

**happylittlepil** : what else could’ve happened?

**cool dad** : wait

**cool dad** : shit

**happylittlepil** : what is it?

**cool dad** : i think i know what happened

 

~~~

**markt93** , **gaga** , **salt** , **dad**

 

**dad** : i just got home

**gaga** : whats the scoop?

**dad** : jinyoung is on the couch with brian

**dad** : they’re hugging and brian is crying and saying “i fucked up” over and over again

**dad** : jinyoung is trying to calm him down

**markt93** : fuck

**markt93** : what did he do?

**dad** : i don’t know

**gaga** : how did bri fuck up im sure he did nothing wrong

**markt93** : me too

**dad** : wait brian’s calming down

**dad** : jinyoung is coming over into the kitchen to get him a glass of water gimmie a sec

**markt93** : shit what happened fuck

**gaga** : we're saying what happened a lot

**markt93** : honestly shut the fuck up jackson

**markt93** : i love you but for just a second shut the fuck up

**markt93** : our friend is going through something and im scared and i need you to stop with the wise cracks for a second okay?

**gaga** : damn, okay

**markt93** : thank you gaga

**markt93** : any word jaebum?

**dad** : shit

**dad** : i should’ve figured it out sooner

**markt93** : okay but actually

**markt93** : what the fuck happened at the park

**dad** : ...he came back

**markt93** : who came back?

**dad** : the shit boyfriend from highschool

**dad** : he was there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET THE TRUTH COMES OUT  
> and yeah if you're confused this chapter takes place on the same day as last chapter's


	7. shooketh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that stuff that had strikethrough is stuff that the character wrote and then deleted

_ get jae a bf _

 

**happylittlepil** : wait how do you know?

**cool dad** : from the way they acted

**cool** **dad** : and what else could it be?

**cool dad** : that’s the only thing that could make them both the same amount of upset

**cool dad** : it just adds up

**happylittlepil** : he’s right

**yoondetective** : shit…

**yoondetective** : well what do we do now?

**cool dad** : we make sure i’m right so i didn’t totally just make a fool of myself

**yoondetective** : wow

**cool dad** : pil?

**cool dad** : can you contact jinyoung?

**happylittlepil** : yeah of course

 

**kimwonpil, parkjinyoung**

 

**kimwonpil** : hey jinyoung

**parkjinyoung** : hey, what’s up?

**kimwonpil** : we think we figured out what happened

**parkjinyoung** : don’t worry pil, brian finally opened up and told me

**kimwonpil** : really?

**kimwonpil** : well what happened?

**parkjinyoung** : they saw bri’s abusive ex from highschool

**kimwonpil** : dang, sungjin was right

**parkjinyoung** : apparently he tried to talk to them

**parkjinyoung** : i’m not sure what else happened honestly

**kimwonpil** : it’s fine, i’m sure jae will tell us eventually

**kimwonpil** : well i’m glad we know what was going on so we can do something about it

**parkjinyoung** : of course

**kimwonpil** : but wait

**kimwonpil** : did they fight?

**kimwonpil** : are jae and brian mad at each other?

**parkjinyoung** : i really don’t know

**parkjinyoung** : bri wasn’t able to get much out except for his name and that they saw him

**kimwonpil** : wow, it must’ve been pretty bad

**parkjinyoung** : yeah

**kimwonpil** : well i might head over to sungjin’s house to see him and try to get answers out of him

**parkjinyoung** : i think that’s a good idea

**kimwonpil** : talk to you later hyung

  
  


_ get jae a bf _

 

**happylittlepil** : sungjin

**cool dad** : yes?

**happylittlepil** : you were right

**yoondetective** : wow

**happylittlepil** : jinyoung said the boyfriend tried to talk to them

**happylittlepil** : he doesn’t know what else happened yet

**cool dad** : jae hasn’t moved much yet

**happylittlepil** : do you want me to come over? I could help out?

**cool dad** : thanks pil, but i think we should let jae talk to us when he’s ready

**cool dad** : wait shit he’s getting up

**cool** **dad** : i’ll be back

**yoondetective** : holy shit

**yoondetective** : is it bad that im highkey freaking out?

**happylittlepil** : no it’s not i am too

**yoondetective** : im so stressed with this 

**yoondetective** : we were so close to getting them together but nooOOooo

**yoondetective** : mr dickweed decided to show up at the perfect time and ruin everything

**happylittlepil** : i know

**happylittlepil** : i’m going to make some tea and relax for a bit to clear my mind

**yoondetective** : good idea

 

~~~

**gaga, dad, salt, markt93**

 

**markt93** : are you serious?

**markt93** : you’re not kidding?

**dad** : no, that’s what jinyoung said

**gaga** :  anyone want to find this guy and fight him?

**dad** : you don’t even know his name stupid

**gaga** : true

**gaga** : whats his name

**markt93** : jackson no

**gaga** : jackson yes

**dad** : jackson no

**gaga** : jackson no

**salt** : alright i’m back and i swear jackson do not fight park minhyuk

**gaga** : wait hold up

**gaga** : park minhyuk?

**gaga** : rocky?

**gaga** : the dance kid?

**salt** : no jackson jfc he’s like a sophomore in highschool

**salt** : a different park minhyuk

**gaga** : well how am i going to find him if there are so many people with his name?

**salt** : you’re not which is why it’s so convenient that he has such a generic name

**gaga** : i hate you 

**salt** : :)

**dad** : how’s brian doing?

**salt** : better, he drank some water, ate a sandwich, and now he’s in the shower

**markt93** : you’re such a mom i love it

**salt** : yep yep

**markt93** _changed_ **salt’s** _name to_ **mom**

**mom** : i’m glad you’re finally recognizing my true talent

**markt93** : yes of course

**dad** : did he tell you anything else?

**mom** : not really, he just needs a break right now

**dad** : yes yes totally i get it

**mom** : i’ll update you guys when something happens

**markt93** : thanks

  
  


~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**cool** **dad** : guys

**cool** **dad** : holy shit

**cool** **dad** : jae just told me everything

**happylittlepil** : what??

**yoondetective** : already??

**happylittlepil** : well????

**cool** **dad** : okay so after he got up he said “i’m ready” and he sat on the couch next to me and started

**yoondetective** : get on with it already i swear

**cool** **dad** : okay so he said that he went to get the pizza and as he was coming back, brian was on his phone, but then when jae looked up he saw minhyuk coming over and  he nearly dropped the pizza

**yoondetective** : wait wait wait pause for a sec, so the boyfriend's name is minhyuk right?

**happylittlepil** : yes dowoon keep up

**happylittlepil** : keep going hyung

**cool** **dad** : then he said brian saw him and looked back at jae with a panicked expression

**cool** **dad** : when minhyuk finally reached them he smiled weirdly and brian stood up quickly

**cool** **dad** : minhyuk said “wow long time no see younghyun”

**yoondetective** : younghyun?

**cool** **dad** : brian’s korean name

**yoondetective** : got it

**cool** **dad** : and no one except minhyuk called brian that

**cool** **dad** : jae said brian tensed at that and he said “yes, it has been a long time, nice seeing you” and then he tried to turn back to jae but then minhyuk grabbed his wrist really hard and wouldn’t let go

**cool** **dad** : brian tried to get him to let go but his grip was too tight. brian was trying to get him to calm down and get him to go away but it didn’t work. then minhyuk saw jae and

**cool** **dad** : shit

**yoondetective** : what?

**cool** **dad** : just, what minhyuk said

**yoondetective** : what did he say?

**cool** **dad** : i just, ugh okay

**cool** **dad** : minhyuk saw jae and said, “hey younghyun isn’t this that motherfucker that told you to break up with me? huh you fucking whore?”

**yoondetective** : holy shit

**happylittlepil** : oh my gosh

**cool** **dad** : yeah

**cool** **dad** : then brian tried to explain and then minhyuk let go of brian’s wrist and started to go up to jae and then brian tried to stop him and minhyuk whipped around and slapped brian right across the face.

**cool** **dad** : so you know what jae did?

**yoondetective** : totally beat him up?

**cool** **dad** : hell yeah

**cool** **dad** : he punched him right across the face, but then when he realized that he completely floored the guy, he looked up at brian who looked terrified and angry

**cool** **dad** : jae said brian said something like, “oh my gosh” or “what did you do?” so jae just ran in the opposite direction

**cool** **dad** : and that’s when he found himself in his car and then he just kind of lost it

**cool** **dad** : he’s on his phone now calming down but as he was telling me what happened he started crying again

**cool** **dad** : and you guys know, when other people cry, i cry, so we were both a mess and that was just awesome

**happylittlepil** : oh my gosh, i really can’t believe this

**yoondetective** : me neither

**yoondetective** : i mean, JAE fighting someone? with his noodle arms? its more likely than you think

**happylittlepil** : i was going to tell you to shut up but that actually made me laugh

**cool** **dad** : but we’re both okay now

**happylittlepil** : i’ll tell jinyoung

**cool** **dad** : alright

**happylittlepil** :  ~~and~~

**happylittlepil** : ~~should i~~

**happylittlepil** : screw it

**happylittlepil** : i’m coming over i need to see and hug jae 

**cool** **dad** : sounds good :)

**yoondetective** : w h i p p e d

**cool** **dad** : i hate you 

 

~~~

**kimwonpil, parkjinyoung**

 

**kimwonpil** : jinyoung we found out what happened

**parkjinyoung** : really? what happened? how did you find out?

**kimwonpil** : wow slow down hyung

**kimwonpil** : jae talked to sungjin hyung and then he told us

**kimwonpil** : here, look

**kimwonpil** : *screenshot*

**parkjinyoung** : holy shit

**parkjinyoung** : that little

**parkjinyoung** : jfc

**kimwonpil** : i know

**parkjinyoung** : fuck it i’m going to get brian to tell me what happened for him

**parkjinyoung** : his side of the story

**parkjinyoung** : he just left fuck

**parkjinyoung** : jeez now i understand why he said he fucked up…

**kimwonpil** : damn

**parkjinyoung** : i’ll talk to him, thanks wonpil

**kimwonpil** : no problem! if you ever need anything just tell me okay?

**parkjinyoung** : yes of course :)

  
  


~~~

**parkjinyoung, kangyh**

**parkjinyoung** : *screenshot*

**parkjinyoung** : brian what the fuck

**parkjinyoung** : did this actually happen?

**parkjinyoung** : just talk to me okay?

**kangyh:** shit that

**kangyh:** yeah that’s what happened

**parkjinyoung** : was there anything different from you perspective?

**parkjinyoung** : like minhyuk fucking slapping you?

**kangyh:** yeah that

**kangyh:** it was pretty bad

**parkjinyoung** : yeah no shit

**kangyh:** i didn’t know what to do

**parkjinyoung** : what did you do after jae ran? How did you get out?

**kangyh:** i don’t remember very well

**kangyh:** minhyuk was still on the ground, pretty much knocked out

**kangyh:** i felt awful for what i said to jae

**kangyh:** i shouldn’t have said that fuck i shouldn’t have said that

**kangyh:** i wanted to go after jae but i thought it would be no use, so i just tried to get out as soon as possible

**kangyh** : shit i’m so sorry i’m such an idiot

**parkjinyoung** : no no no don’t be sorry honey never blame yourself, this is all minhyuk’s fault

**kangyh:** but i should’ve done something don’t you think?

**kangyh:** i shouldn’t have just let him push me around

**kangyh:** see where that got me

**kangyh:** where that got jae

**kangyh:** fuck i feel awful

**parkjinyoung** : no please don’t blame yourself

**kangyh:** but i do okay? I do blame myself

**kangyh:** what i did junior year? I was the one who didn’t listen. I should have listened to jae because maybe then i’d actually be with the right guy

**kangyh:** let me feel bad

**parkjinyoung** : yes of course i’m sorry

**parkjinyoung** : but if you really feel that awful then talk to jae

**kangyh:** no please i can’t

**kangyh:** at least not now when it just happened

**parkjinyoung** : i understand, you take your time, but if you don’t do it soon, he’ll do it for you

**kangyh:** honestly i’d rather have the second option but you know

**parkjinyoung** : take care of yourself please

**kangyh** : okay mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it physically hurt me to write this
> 
> i'm trying to get stuff out to y'all as soon as possible because i'm a good dad who loves feeding my children with new content. 
> 
> also, thank you?? all of you who are reading this??? you guys are awesome and i love you??? and im so sorry i'm dragging this out so much i just don't want it to go too fast (also i used the name minhyuk because it's a generic name (I think???) so don't imagine any of the kpop world minhyuks just like imagine some asshole idk) 
> 
> also if any plot stuff does't make sense please call me out and i'll fix it
> 
> (Psst. also if you want to follow my tumblr: @violet-hyunggu i'll answer questions and i post stupid shit there so yeah)


	8. sungpil interlude (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bri vents, and sungpil is a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o to cel (@jeongins) for beta-ing this for me! y'all should check out her stuff, she's an awesome writer and an even better editor. thanks again love

**parkjaehyung, Brian <3**

 

 **parkjaehyung** :  ~~can we talk?~~

 **parkjaehyung** :  ~~i want to say something~~

 **parkjaehyung** :  ~~i really like you~~

 **parkjaehyung** :  ~~im sorry~~

  


~~~

**kangyh, parkjinyoung**

 

 **parkjinyoung** : hey

 **kangyh** : hey jinyoung, whats up?

 **parkjinyoung** : have you um, have you said anything to jae?

 **kangyh** : no

 **parkjinyoung** : its been a week brian

 **parkjinyoung** : you can’t keep avoiding this

 **kangyh** : i know, i know

 **kangyh** : i just

 **kangyh** : i dont know what to say

 **parkjinyoung** : fucking god just tell him you’re head over heels in love with him so y’all can make out and this will be over or some shit

 **kangyh** : wow okay

 **parkjinyoung** : i’m sorry

 **parkjinyoung** : i just hate seeing you upset

 **kangyh** : i know that

 **parkjinyoung** : please just

 **parkjinyoung** : please say something

 **kangyh** : i’d rather him initiate the conversation

 **parkjinyoung** : well what if he doesn’t?

 **kangyh** : i don’t know

 **parkjinyoung** : you need to do something

 **kangyh** : i know i get it i need to do something but again, i don’t know what to say

 **kangyh** : it’s already upsetting thinking about it

 **kangyh** : thinking about confronting him seems impossible

 **parkjinyoung** : but it’s not, you can do it

 **kangyh** : i know jinyoung

 **kangyh** : i fucking know

 **kangyh** : just let me process these events

 **parkjinyoung** : well these events happened a fucking week ago brian

 **parkjinyoung** : i don’t want to say this

 **parkjinyoung** : but get the hell over it

 **kangyh** : get over it?

 **kangyh** : are you fucking kidding me?

 **kangyh** : how can i get over what minhyuk fucking did to me?

 **kangyh** : how can i get over that huh?

 **kangyh** : you think it’s easy?

 **kangyh** : you think i can just say “oh i hate this memory let’s just get rid of it” and it’ll be over?

 **kangyh** : that’s not what it is

 **kangyh** : i feel fucking broken okay?

 **kangyh** : you know i’m broken

 **parkjinyoung** : you’re not

 **kangyh** : yeah yeah yeah i’m not broken, i’m fine, i’ll be fine

 **kangyh** : well it sure as hell doesn’t feel that way okay?

 **kangyh** : i can’t get over this shit even if i think i can

 **kangyh** : i was finally getting myself back together, finally starting to forget, finally starting something new

 **kangyh** : and then the memories all flooded back

 **kangyh** : and i can’t go back okay?

 **kangyh** : i can’t get over it.

 **kangyh** : understand?

 **parkjinyoung** : yes, i’m sorry

 **kangyh** : i’ll say something when i’m ready okay?

 **parkjinyoung** : yes of course

 **kangyh** : i’m going to take a shower then get lunch

 **parkjinyoung** : sounds good

 **kangyh** : …

 **parkjinyoung** : do you want me to join?

 **kangyh** : ...yes please

 **parkjinyoung** : meet me outside your dorm in an hour okay?

 **kangyh** : thanks jinyoung

 **parkjinyoung** : please don’t thank me

 **parkjinyoung** : i don’t deserve it

 **parkjinyoung** : i fucked up

 **kangyh** : you did but i forgive you i guess

 **kangyh** : i was able to get my feelings out so that's good

 **parkjinyoung** : you’re too forgiving

 **parkjinyoung** : you can’t keep doing that

 **kangyh** : i know

 **kangyh** : but you’re one of my best friends

 **kangyh** : and i don’t want to lose that

 **parkjinyoung** : okay bri :)

 **kangyh** : (:

  


~~~

_get jae a bf_

 

 **yoondetective** : i hate when people say stupid shit like “what were you doing in there” after i come back from the bathroom and i was in there for a while. like oh yeah i was totally making crystal meth in there, no dumbass i was taking a shit you fucking moron

 **happylittlepil** : you sound very angry

 **yoondetective** : it makes me so mad and i have no idea why

 **cool dad** : well then

 **parkdumbass** : dowoon you say the weirdest shit why the fuck am i laughing right now

 **happylittlepil** : jae!

 **happylittlepil** : how are you doing?

 **parkdumbass** : better i guess

 **cool dad** : it has been a week

 **yoondetective** : have you said anything yet?

 **parkdumbass** : i almost did

 **parkdumbass** : i just couldnt send it

 **parkdumbass** : i was too scared

 **cool dad** : that’s okay

 **cool dad** : you’ll get to a point where you’re comfortable eventually

 **yoondetective** : *cough* please make it soon jfc *cough*

 **parkdumbass** : wow okay dowoon

 **happylittlepil** : we just want you to finally be happy

 **cool dad** : yeah, you deserve to have someone  who appreciates you for who you are and who loves you no matter what and doesn’t make you feel like you need to change

 **cool dad** : we really love you okay?

 **parkdumbass** : wow okay i don’t think brian is like that so don’t worry

 **happylittlepil** : are you kidding sunjin?

 **happylittlepil** : are you actually serious?

 **cool dad** : what do you mean?

 **yoondetective** : what’s going on

 **happylittlepil** : sungjin is trying to

 **happylittlepil** : doesn’t matter

 **happylittlepil** : forget it

 **parkdumbass** : um, no

 **parkdumbass** : what the fuck is going on

 **happylittlepil** : it’s stupid

 **cool dad** : stupid?

 **cool dad** : do you really care that much?

 **happylittlepil** : i really do sungjin, so step off

 **cool dad** : you can’t keep doing this wonpil, it’s not healthy

 **cool dad** : its not you

 **happylittlepil** : how about i decide what’s me and what’s not okay?

 **happylittlepil** : he’s not the problem. it's all me

 **cool dad** : but he IS though

 **cool dad** : i don’t know how you’re not seeing this

 **parkdumbass** : okay i’m starting to kinda get what’s going on

 **happylittlepil** : no you’re not

 **happylittlepil** : there’s nothing to get

 **happylittlepil** : sungjin is just getting into my business

 **parkdumbass** : no no, hes trying to help

 **happylittlepil** : no he’s not, he’s just making it worse

 **cool dad** : making what worse?

 **cool dad** : am i making it hard for you to keep liking him?

 **cool dad** : because good, he doesn’t deserve you anyways

 **yoondetective** : holy fucking shit what is going on

 **happylittlepil** : can we end this conversation now please

 **cool dad** : no, we can’t

  


 

**parksungjin, kimwonpil**

 

 **parksungjin** : you need to stop doing this to yourself

 **kimwonpil** : i’m not doing shit to hurt myself so stop

 **parksungjin** : chasing after this guy that doesn’t even like you is useless, he’s never going to like you back, so stop changing yourself to meet his standards

 **kimwonpil** : he has shit standards

 **parksungjin** : of course he has shit standards, he doesn’t like you

 **kimwonpil** : shut up, just shut up

 **parksungjin** : but it’s true!

 **parksungjin** : you deserve just as much as the next person

 **parksungjin** : ~~maybe even more~~

 **kimwonpil** : what about you huh?

 **kimwonpil** : you deserve as much as me right?

 **kimwonpil** : what about that girl from the library?

 **kimwonpil** : who was she?

 **parksungjin** : how did you

 **parksungjin** : she’s not

 **parksungjin** : it’s not like that

 **kimwonpil** : but it is though

 **kimwonpil** : i’ve seen the way you look at her

 **parksungjin** : wonpil it’s not like that

 **kimwonpil** : there’s a kind of look of longing in your eyes

 **kimwonpil** : you want to be with her don't you?

 **parksungjin** : stop wonpil, this isn’t about me

 **kimwonpil** : it is though!

 **kimwonpil** : this is all you, it’s all about you

 **parksungjin** : what are you talking about?

 **kimwonpil** : you!

 **kimwonpil** : i’m talking about you!

 **kimwonpil** : gosh how dense can you get?

 **parksungjin** : i’m not following

 **kimwonpil** : of course you’re not

 **kimwonpil** : you’re such a fucking idiot

 **parksungjin** : wonpil i’m going to come over we need to talk this out face to face

 **kimwonpil** : no i can’t

 **kimwonpil** : i’m not ready

 **parksungjin** : too late

 **parksungjin** : i’ll be there in five minutes

 **kimwonpil** : please don’t

 **parksungjin** : see you soon

  


Wonpil lets his phone slip out of his shaky hands. Mind racing, he paced the kitchen floor. He wasn’t ready, he couldn’t come clean yet, it wasn’t the right time.

 

He felt tears well up in his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He couldn’t cry, he shouldn’t cry, he knew this would happen eventually, but he wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. He wanted to lock himself into a dark room and cry and scream until there were no more tears left and his throat was hoarse. He wanted to-

 

There was a sound coming from the door, three sharp knocks that made Wonpil flinch with each one. He could hear a muffled, “Wonpil it’s me, open up,” from the other side. He froze. He needed to breathe. He needed to get this over with.

 

In, out, in, out; with every breath he took, he stepped forward, getting closer and closer to the door. Sungjin would be on the other side, maybe angry, maybe confused, maybe sad, he didn’t know, but he would soon find out. His hand closed around the doorknob and he slowly turned. He kept his eyes down and soon noticed familiar shoes.

 

“Come in,” Wonpil said, voice barely above a whisper, eyes still aimed at the black converse that belonged to the one person he wanted to be as far away from as possible. He heard the dull footsteps as Sungjin made his way past Wonpil.

 

He heard a heavy sigh, “I don’t get- I didn’t. You- can you just talk to me for once?” The uncertainty in Sungjin’s voice made Wonpil’s heart sink. He couldn’t find the words, so Sungjin continued, “I just don’t understand how this is _my_ fault. You told me about this guy that you liked, that you knew didn’t like you back. You then started acting super different all the time after I told you to let it go, and now you’re blaming me? What the hell is going on?”

 

Wonpil shifted his weight and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, “I’m not-”

 

He felt a rough hand on his chin, lifting his face up, “Listen, just look me in the eye okay? I know you, you don’t need to hide from me. Just-just talk to me,” Sungjin’s voice was soft, and when Wonpil met his eyes they were pleading and warm. Wonpil pushed his hand away and looked back at the floor.

 

“You’re the guy,” Wonpil blurted without a second thought.

 

Sungjin blinked, once, twice, “What?”

 

Wonpil exhaled, hard, finally letting himself breathe again, and his hands flew up to massage his temples, “You’re kidding right? Did you not hear me? You’re. The. Guy.”

 

Wonpil knew how difficult it was for Sungjin to catch onto things sometimes but this should’ve been obvious. Too obvious.

 

Sungjin squinted, and shook his head like he was thinking really hard, “I-I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m fucking in love with you, dumbass,” Wonpil snapped, only realizing too late that he’d let the words slip. He couldn’t take back what he said. It was done and over with.

 

Sungjin was still, unblinking in front of him. The silence was more painful than anything Sungjin could have said in the moment. The tears from earlier were coming back, he couldn’t let Sungjin see them.

 

Sungjin opened his mouth to say something, but Wonpil cut him off, “Get out.”

 

Sungjin’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“What? I-” He’d barely stuttered out a response when he was interrupted again.

 

“I said get out,” Wonpil hissed, firmer this time.

 

Sungjin didn’t move, he just stood with a puzzled look on his face, “Wonpil-”

 

Wonpil turned around with a huff, angrily erasing his stray tears with his shirtsleeve. He opened the door, “Get the fuck out of my house. Right now.”

 

Sungjin’s eyes flitted from Wonpil to the door.

 

“Now, Sungjin.”

 

Sungjin committed his stare to the floor before silently obeying Wonpil’s order.

 

Wonpil slammed the door behind him.

 

He retreated to the couch, and fell face first into onto the soft cushions. He couldn’t keep it in anymore, the tears flowed from his eyes, covering his face and the couch under him.

 

He saw this coming, and he knew confessing would do nothing to benefit him in the end. They were just best friends, that was it, that’s all they were, that’s all they’d ever be.

 

The time Sungjin drunkenly made a pact with Wonpil that if they weren’t already married by age 40, they’d marry each other- it meant nothing. Wonpil _knew_ it meant nothing, he shouldn’t have let it mean something. All those times Sungjin came crying to him about the next girl, or boy, who broke his heart; he shouldn’t have let himself think that Sungjin would one day realize that he was in love with Wonpil the entire time. He shouldn’t have thought that all those crushes were to make Wonpil jealous or they were all a cover up. But he did. He had.

 

Wonpil _knew_ in the back of his head that it would never happen, he just let himself believe that it would. But it wouldn’t. There wouldn’t be some pleasant plot twist where Sungjin comes running back to him, after suddenly realizing his love for Wonpil. It wouldn’t happen. Life isn’t like the books. You either let it pass, or you let it grow and fester, let it out, then get rejected, and move on.

  
Wonpil had always moved on, he _needed_ to. All these years he’s been able to move on just fine, but this time he just couldn’t. Now all he was left with was a broken heart and a tear stained couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woAH is that actual writing?  
> oof angst sorry my dudes (*cough* this was lowkey a vent *cough*)  
> (did y'all see the tiny nod to the what can i do mv)  
> (this is also hella late so sorry about that too)


	9. a party? that can't be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that they're college sophomores hope you enjoy!

_ get jae a bf _

 

**parkdumbass** : concept

**yoondetective** : uh oh

**cool dad** :  yes?

**happylittlepil** : what is it this time?

**parkdumbass** : so changkyun is having a party

**yoondetective** : oh hell no that kid is crazy i have a couple classes with him

**yoondetective** : guy’s a wild card

**happylittlepil** : i’m in

**yoondetective** : haha what

**parkdumbass** : wonpil????

**parkdumbass** : partying???

**happylittlepil** : it’s more likely than you think

**yoondetective** : did you just

**parkdumbass** : ive raised him correctly

**yoondetective** : i’m assuming there will be alcohol?

**parkdumbass** : im sure there will be dont worry

**yoondetective** : im not worrying

**yoondetective** : arent we forgetting something?

**parkdumbass** : what is it?

**yoondetective** : how old are all of us?

**parkdumbass** : i’m 20, pil is almost 20, youre 18, and sungjin is also 20

**parkdumbass** : am i forgetting something?

**yoondetective** : we’re all underage

**parkdumbass** : and?

**cool dad** : so irresponsible

**parkdumbass** : you know it

**happylittlepil** : when is this party?

**parkdumbass** : friday duh

**yoondetective** : i’ll go but there’s no way i’m drinking

**parkdumbass** : good, make sure to write down all the weird shit we do okay?

**yoondetective** : you’ve got it

**happylittlepil** : should i ask jinyoung and his friends if he wants to come?

**parkdumbass** : yeah why not?

**parkdumbass** : sungjin you in?

**cool dad** : uh sure i guess

**parkdumbass** : sweet, i’ll see you guys then

 

**kimwonpil, parkjinyoung**

 

**kimwonpil** : hey we’re all gonna go to a party at changkyun’s on friday, wanna come?

**parkjinyoung** : sure, do you mind if i ask the others?

**kimwonpil** : go ahead!

**parkjinyoung** : thanks pil

**kimwonpil** : also do you mind if we make a gc with all the people that are coming so we can all hang out together?

**parkjinyoung** : yeah ofc

 

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**saltyoung** : hey guys wonpil and their gang are going to a party at changkyun’s on friday we should go

**jflawless** : yeah im in

**markiepooh** : yeah i guess why not

**dadbum** : sure jinyoung

**markiepooh** : wait hold up

**jflawless** : no please dont cancel

**saltyoung** : jackson we can hear you pouting

**markiepooh** : chill i’m not cancelling

**markiepooh** : jacks i just want you to promise me one thing

**jflawless** : yes of course my prince

**saltyoung** : ew

**markiepooh** : please don’t get insanely drunk and start flirting with anyone who looks at you

**jflawless** : i promise, i will stay by your side the whole night

**dadbum** : i’ll make sure of it, don’t worry mark

**obliviouskang** : yo hold up what’s going on?

**jflawless** : we’re gonna go to a party at changkyun’s on friday

**obliviouskang** : shit, sorry guys, can’t do it

**saltyoung** : it’s cool, we’ll update you on shit

**dadbum** : i’m planning on not drinking so if you need anything or you want to know what stupid shit these kids are up to just text me

**obliviouskang** : will do

 

~~

**parkjinyoung** _added_ , **imjaebum, marktuan, jacksonwang, kimwonpil, parksungjin, parkjaehyung, and yoondowoon**

**parkjinyoung** _changed the chat's name to party gc_

 

**parkjinyoung** : pil asked me to make this so we can all hang together on friday

**parkjinyoung** : and where jaebum can record all our shenanigans

**yoondowoon** : i’ll get in on that i’m not drinking

**injaebum** : so do we know who everyone is?

**parkjinyoung** : yeah do we all know each other?

**parkjaehyung** : yeah i'm pretty sure we do lmao

**parkjinyoung** : alright good, didn't want anyone getting confused

**marktuan** : welp it sounds good guys

**jacksonwang** : let’s have fun!

  
  


* * *

_ party gc _

 

**parkjaehyung** : alright losers ready to get ridiculously drunk?

**kimwonpil** : yeppp

**parksungjin** : i’ll have to come in a bit later, i need to finish something up

**yoondowoon** : no worries

**parkjinyoung** : i’ll be near the drinks with jaebum, see you guys soon

**jacksonwang** : y’all can find me on the dance floor with mark

**marktuan** : you can find me on the dance floor struggling to keep jackson from falling face first onto the ground

**kimwonpil** : looking forward to hanging out with you guys!

 

~~~

_ party gc _

 

**imjaebum** : okay we’re about an hour in and jackson is already totally wasted

**imjaebum** : mark is, in fact, struggling like he said he would

**imjaebum** : jinyoung is a bit tipsy and giggling while reading this over my shoulder

**imjaebum** : he is now trying to take my phone

**imjaebum** : so dowoon, how do things look on your end?

**yoondowoon** : it’s pretty good i guess

**yoondowoon** : jae is with wonpil near you guys right?

**imjaebum** : yeah, wonpil is very touchy when drunk, did you know that?

**yoondowoon** : actually i didn’t, he barely ever drinks

**imjaebum** : well he seems to be a touchy drunk i guess haha

**yoondowoon** : i’ll take him back home if you feel like it’s going too far

**imjaebum** : no it’s fine, i can restrain myself kid, don’t worry about me

**yoondowoon** : is sungjin here yet?

**yoondowoon** : pil keeps looking at the door, i think he’s waiting for him

**imjaebum** : yeah i wouldn’t be surprised

**parkjaehyung** :  heyayyy guysysss

**yoondowoon** : oh no

**parkjaehyung** : did yuou guys knoe tat brian kagn is really REALLY beautylful?

**imjaebum** : what the fuck did he just say

**yoondowoon** : what he says every fucking day

**imjaebum** : and that is?

**yoondowoon** : that he loves brian and that brian is pretty and brian brian brian

**imjaebum** : jfc why don’t they just get together already?

**yoondowoon** : that’s what we’ve been saying all this time

**imjaebum** : we should delete this conversation after this party

**imjaebum** : we need to let them figure this out themselves

**yoondowoon** : agreed

**yoondowoon** : hey are you uncomfortable at all?

**yoondowoon** : pil is getting preeeeeeeeetty touchy with jinyoung

**imjaebum** : dowoon, trust me, he’s drunk and i’m okay

**yoondowoon** : i do trust you jaebum it’s cool

**marktuan** : everything okay over there? 

**marktuan** : jacks is throwing up in the bathroom and i’m here with him so update me on stuff

**yoondowoon** : i mean not much is happening

**yoondowoon** : and he's throwing up already?

**yoondowoon** : how much did he drink?

**marktuan** : i have no idea bud

**yoondowoon** : oh my god

**yoondowoon** : welp i guess sungjin just got here so that's something

**yoondowoon** : he doesn’t see me jfc

**yoondowoon** : wonpil sees him oh no

**yoondowoon** : sungjin is looking around for who knows what

**yoondowoon** : wait holy shit what

**yoondowoon** : fuck i knew this would happen

**marktuan** : what’s going on

**yoondowoon** : when pil saw sungjin he looked at jinyoung, whispered something and then kissed him right there, shit

**marktuan** : oh shit on the mouth?

**yoondowoon** : yeah, shit i'm so sorry

**yoondowoon** : fuck jaebum looks heated oh gosh

**yoondowoon** : sungjin saw shit shit shit

**yoondowoon** : he’s leaving oh my god 

**yoondowoon** : he turned on his heel and practically ran right out

**marktuan** : poor guy oh my gosh

**yoondowoon** : pil looks like he's going to burst into tears right here this is a mess

**yoondowoon** : i’m going to bring pil home before jaebum knocks him out

**yoondowoon** : i’m sorry i’m gonna go

**marktuan** : no worries

**marktuan** : get home safe

 

Delete Conversation?

** _yes_ **

no

 

* * *

_ party gc _

 

**parkjaehyung** : my head hurts so bad jfc

**imjaebum** : stop looking at your phone and sleep dumbass

**kimwonpil** : does anyone remember anything from last night?

**imjaebum** : dowoon mark and i do

**parksungjin** : i do too

**kimwonpil** : so...?

**parksungjin** : honestly not that much happened

**marktuan** : yeah it was a regular party

**yoondowoon** : nothing too interesting or crazy so dw

**kimwonpil** : cool! omg i'm so glad i didn't do anything crazy or stupid lol

**parksungjin** : yep

 

**parksungjin, yoondowoon**

 

**parksungjin** : shit

**parksungjin** : i'm so stupid dowoon

**parksungjin** : so so fucking stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst????  
> this chapter is kind of shit and i'm sorry  
> yes more angst (it'll be okay soon i'm so sorry)  
> this chapter is so short i'm so sorry


	10. coffee shop fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoondowoon: yeah and when pil first came in he was looking all around and he couldn’t find me because im a sneaky bitch
> 
> jaepark: a super sneaky bitch yes

**parksungjin, yoondowoon**

 

 **parksungjin** : dowoon you have to help me

**parksungjin** : dowoon i fucked up

**parksungjin** : please help me talk to him he’s been avoiding me for the past three weeks i can’t do anything

**parksungjin** : he’s just acting like nothing happened

**yoondowoon** : yeah he has a tendency to do that, its not a fun time

**parksungjin** : dowoon please

**yoondowoon** : okay okay ill help you out

**parksungjin** : thank you

**yoondowoon** : so uh

**yoondowoon** : what do you want me to do exactly

**parksungjin** : i don’t know!

**parksungjin** : tell him to talk to me

**parksungjin** : or say you need to talk to him at like a cafe or something and instead of you i’ll be there how about that

**yoondowoon** : that’s

**yoondowoon** : that’s actually a really good idea

**parksungjin** : okay good now text him

  
  


**yoondowoon, kimwonpil**

 

**yoondowoon** : hey pil?

**kimwonpil:** yes?

**kimwonpil:** is everything okay?

**yoondowoon** : yeah no i’m good i just wanted to hang out today, you free?

**kimwonpil:** yeah i’ve got time, where do you want to meet?

**yoondowoon** : how about the starbucks right outside campus?

**yoondowoon** : does 1:30 sound good?

**kimwonpil:** sure! 

**kimwonpil:** see you then!

**yoondowoon** : :)

  
  


**yoondowoon, parksungjin**

 

**yoondowoon** : done

**yoondowoon** : 1:30 at the starbucks

**parksungjin** : thank you dowoon, i owe you one

**parksungjin** : but the only thing is, what do i say?

**yoondowoon** : i mean you feel the same way yes?

**parksungjin** : i don’t

**parksungjin** : i don’t know

**yoondowoon** : maybe bring that up a bit?

**yoondowoon** : don’t ask me i don’t know how these things work

**parksungjin** :  why do i even come to you with these problems

**yoondowoon** : wow rude

**parksungjin** : i’m going to go to jinyoung

**parksungjin** : he’ll probably be more of a help than you

**yoondowoon** : damn okay

  
  


**parksungjin** ,  **parkjinyoung**

 

**parksungjin** : um, jinyoung?

**parkjinyoung:** yeah?

**parkjinyoung:** sungjin are you okay?

**parksungjin** : not really?

**parkjinyoung:** okay, what’s going on?

**parksungjin** : well a couple weeks ago, a few days before the party wonpil told me something?

**parkjinyoung:** stop right there

**parksungjin** : what? why?

**parkjinyoung:** i know exactly what happened

**parksungjin** : um, why

**parksungjin** : did he tell you

**parkjinyoung:** do you even remember the party?

**parkjinyoung:** like at all?

**parksungjin** : i do

**parkjinyoung:** me too

**parkjinyoung:** i might have been a bit drunk but i sure do remember and i’m sure pil does too

**parksungjin** : then why did he act like he didn’t?

**parksungjin** : why is he acting like he still doesn’t?

**parkjinyoung:** because he’s scared, and so are you

**parksungjin** : why would i be scared

**parkjinyoung:** sungjin i saw how you left

**parkjinyoung:** you bolted right out of there

**parksungjin** : i didn’t

**parkjinyoung:** stop

**parkjinyoung:** listen to me

**parkjinyoung:** you love him don’t you?

**parksungjin** : i mean of course i love him

**parkjinyoung:** you know what i mean

**parksungjin** : i don’t know

**parkjinyoung:** well how  _ do  _ you feel about him?

**parksungjin** : i don’t know that either

**parksungjin** : i mean he’s an amazing person, i care about him a lot

**parksungjin** : i want him to be happy and i would do anything for him

**parkjinyoung:** that’s a start

**parksungjin** : i just

**parksungjin** : i don’t know if i feel the same way as he does?

**parkjinyoung:** how do you think he feels?

**parksungjin** : he said he was in love with me

**parkjinyoung:** oh my

**parkjinyoung:** that’s

**parkjinyoung:** okay

**parksungjin** : yeah

**parkjinyoung:** and you don’t feel like you’re in love with him?

**parksungjin** : i genuinely don’t know

**parksungjin** : if you asked me how do i think i feel i wouldn’t be able to answer

**parksungjin** : i have no clue

**parkjinyoung:** so what are you going to do

**parksungjin** : well i’m meeting him at a starbucks today in like two hours

**parkjinyoung:** im sorry what

**parksungjin** : yeah

**parkjinyoung:** so what do you plan on doing there???

**parksungjin** : i don’t know???

**parkjinyoung:** okay um

**parkjinyoung:** tell me more about how you feel about him

**parkjinyoung:** don’t try too hard

**parkjinyoung:** it’ll come out

**parksungjin** : okay i’ll do that

**parksungjin** : um well he’s really funny and sweet, maybe a bit weird but in a cute way

**parkjinyoung:** okay keep going

**parkjinyoung:** what’s your ideal day if you were to spend time with him?

**parksungjin** : oh maybe going to a park for the day

**parksungjin** : and we’d sit on a bench and just talk and hang out

**parksungjin** : then maybe we’d get lunch 

**parksungjin** : then go to a music store and just play a song and enjoy each other’s company

**parksungjin** : i really love being around him i just want to

**parksungjin** : holy shit

**parkjinyoung:** is everything okay

**parksungjin** : yeah it’s just

**parksungjin** : wow

**parkjinyoung:**...yes?

**parksungjin** : i’m totally in love with him

**parkjinyoung:** really?

**parkjinyoung:** that was fast

**parksungjin** : holy shit oh my gosh

**parksungjin** : i’m so stupid

**parksungjin** : i don’t know why i didn’t realize it earlier no wonder he kept telling me i was an idiot because i totally am

**parkjinyoung:** i’m glad i helped you figure this out now go get your man

**parksungjin** : um okay thank you jinyoung so much

**parkjinyoung:** anytime

  
  


**yoondowoon, parksungjin**

 

**parksungjin** : dowoon, jinyoung helped me

**yoondowoon** : and?

**parksungjin** : and i figured it out

**yoondowoon** : okay what was the result?

**parksungjin** : i am

**yoondowoon** : jfc what are you

**yoondowoon** : oh

**yoondowoon** : OH

**yoondowoon** : GOOD

**yoondowoon** : NOW GET OUT THERE

**parksungjin** : thank you dowoon you’re my favorite son

**yoondowoon** : DAMN RIGHT

  
  


**yoondowoon, jaepark**

 

**yoondowoon** : JAE

**jaepark:** YES WHY ARE WE YELLING

**yoondowoon** : SUNGJIN FIGURED IT OUT

**jaepark:** WHAT

**yoondowoon** : HES IN LOVE WITH PIL

**jaepark:** REALLY

  
**yoondowoon** : YES HE JUST TOLD ME

**jaepark:** YESSSSSS

**yoondowoon** : wait have you talked to brian yet

**jaepark:** SHUT UP THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME

**jaepark:** GO TO WHERE THEY’RE GOING AND TELL ME EVERYTHING

**jaepark:** LIVE TWEET

**yoondowoon** : WILL DO

**yoondowoon** : ILL MAKE SURE PIL CAN’T SEE ME

**jaepark:** DO IT

**yoondowoon** : IM SO EXCITED

**jaepark:** ME TOO

**yoondowoon** : IM HEADED OUT SOON

**jaepark:** LET’S GET ITTTTTTTTTT

**yoondowoon** : WISH ME LUCK

**jaepark:** GOOD LUCK

**yoondowoon** : LEGGO

  
  


~~~

**kimwonpil,yoondowoon**

 

**kimwonpil:** hey are you here yet?

**kimwonpil:** i can’t find you

**kimwonpil:** hello?

**kimwonpil:** dowoon?

**kimwonpil:** what’s going on?

**kimwonpil:** oh um

**kimwonpil:** crap i’ll text you later

  
  


**yoondowoon, jaepark**

 

**yoondowoon** : JAE OH MY GOSH

**jaepark:** OH MY GOSH WHAT

**yoondowoon** : okay so im like all the way in the back and i can see them but they cant see me yeah?

**jaepark:** yeah?

**yoondowoon** : so sungjin is at this table right in the damn middle of the starbucks so wonpil can’t miss him

**yoondowoon** : and he’s fidgety as all hell

**jaepark:**  as one would be

**yoondowoon** : yeah and when pil first came in he was looking all around and he couldn’t find me because im a sneaky bitch

**jaepark:** a super sneaky bitch yes

**yoondowoon** : and so then he sees sungjin

**yoondowoon** : and he like jumps a little and then goes back to looking for me, and he’s totally acting like he didn’t see him

**yoondowoon** : o shit sungjin is trying to signal to him

**yoondowoon** : he cant hide now

**jaepark:** oh my gosh

**yoondowoon** : i know holy crap

**yoondowoon** : now he’s walking over with a little fake ass smile on his face like nothing happened

**jaepark:** little bitch

**yoondowoon** : shut the fuck up

**yoondowoon** : only im allowed to call wonpil that

**yoondowoon** : okay so sungjin is even more antsy and hes fidgeting with his thumbs as hes talking

**jaepark:** can you make out some of what theyre saying?

**yoondowoon** : im shit at lip reading you know this jae

**yoondowoon** : wait i saw something like “what you said” and then “what happened”

**yoondowoon** : o shit pil’s smile just dropped so fucking fast

**yoondowoon** : he looks really upset

**yoondowoon** : OH SHIT

**jaepark** : WHAT

**yoondowoon** : PIL IS FUCKING LEAVING

**yoondowoon** : LIKE HE STRAIGHT UP GRABBED HIS STUFF AND STARTED STORMING OUT OF HERE

**jaepark:** YOU CANT MISS THIS

**yoondowoon** : YOURE RIGHT

**yoondowoon** : SUNGJIN IS FOLLOWING HIM

**yoondowoon** : IVE GETTING OUT OF HERE I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS

**jaepark:** DO THAT

**yoondowoon** : OKAY THEYRE LIKE HALFWAY DOWN THE STREET AND IM A WHILE BACK BUT I CAN SEE THEM. 

**yoondowoon** : THE WHOLE WAY DOWN THERE SUNGJIN IS TRYING TO YELL AFTER HIM

**yoondowoon** : PIL WASNT STOPPING SO HE FUCKING GRABBED HIS WRIST

**jaepark:** LIKE IN A DRAMA

**yoondowoon** : LIKE IN A FUCKING DRAMA

**yoondowoon** : IM SHOOK

**jaepark:** HOLY SHIT ME TOO

**yoondowoon** : THEYRE TALKING NOW

**jaepark:** CAN YOU HEAR THEM

**yoondowoon** : THANK GOD THERES NOT MANY PEOPLE AROUND

**yoondowoon** : SO YES I CAN HEAR A BIT

**yoondowoon** : PIL AINT HAVING ANY OF IT

**yoondowoon** : HE KEEPS CUTTING HIM OFF

**yoondowoon** : ASFDSDGHJKHKJGKDGHSFDGJFG

**yoondowoon** : JAE HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIR E LIFE I CANT BREATHE ANFNFF TUHIS IS THE  BEST TH8NG THATS EVER HAPENDED 

**jaepark:** WHAT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

**yoondowoon** : SUNGIJN JUST SAID HE LOVEDD WONPIL

**yoondowoon** : LIKE STRAIGHT UP PIL WAS LIKE “go away i dont want to talk to you” AND THE SUNGJIN CUT HIM OFF AND SAID “listen wonpil," AND THEN HE TOOK A BREATH AND SAID "i love you”

**yoondowoon** : IM FUCKING DEAD

**jaepark:** WHATS GOING ON NOW

**yoondowoon** : PIL IS JUST STARING AT HIM

**yoondowoon** : HES TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING

**yoondowoon** : O H  M Y G O D

**jaepark:** NOW WHAT

**yoondowoon** : PIL TRIED TO SAY I LOVE YOU TOO BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH SUNGJIN KISSED HIM AND IM SCREAMING

**jaepark:** W H A T

**yoondowoon** : NO LIKE IM LEGIT SCREAMING

**yoondowoon** : THEY SAW ME

**yoondowoon** : IM RUNINIGN NOW SO THEY SODNT CATTNH UP TO NE

**yoondowoon** : BUT ITS REAL

**yoondowoon** : SUNGPIL IS REAL AND I CAN DIE HAPPY NONW

**jaepark:** SO CAN I

**jaepark:** THANK GOD THIS IS FINALLY OVER

**yoondowoon** : BUT NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH WHIPPED IDITNTS

**jaepark:** BETTER THAN WHIPPED SAD IDIOTS

**yoondowoon** : TRUE

**yoondowoon** : K GOTTA GO SUNGIJIN IS REALLY FASTGT2S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there's the end of the sungpil arc! they'll be more of a side couple from now on, but that's the end of this angst!  
> so yeah ive been dead for a while, school was crazy but im on break now so maybe more stuff but i make no promises.  
> yell at or with me on my tumblr, im @violet-hyunggu :))


	11. jae wtf

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang** : hey guys?

**saltyoung** : yeah bri?

**jflawless** : yeah?

**markiepooh** : hey what’s up?

**obliviouskang:** i um

**obliviouskang:** jfc this is so awkward

**obliviouskang:** i think im finally gonna talk to jae

**saltyoung** : thats great bub

**markiepooh** : yeah thats awesome!

**dadbum** : we’re proud of you buddy

**obliviouskang:** thanks i guess

**obliviouskang:** but im still figuring out what to say?

**saltyoung** : yeah that’s a bit tricky

**markiepooh** : just start off with say you want to talk to him

**obliviouskang:** shit um okay i’m doing it now

**saltyoung** : good luck love!

 

**kangbrian, Jae**

 

**kangbrian** : hey

**kangbrian** : can we talk?

 

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang:** i did it

**obliviouskang:** shit im so nervous

**obliviouskang:** my heart feels like it’s trying to rip its way out of my chest

**saltyoung** : thats normal

**jflawless** : has he responded yet

**obliviouskang:** not yet

**obliviouskang:** chill a bit

**obliviouskang:** FUCK HE RESPONDED

**jflawless** : so much for chilling a bit

**saltyoung** : what does he say???

**obliviouskang:** um

 

 

**kangbrian, Jae**

 

 **kangbrian** : hey

**kangbrian** : can we talk?

**Jae** : i love you

 

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang:** im

**obliviouskang:** i dont

**obliviouskang:** im so confused

 

**kangbrian, Jae**

 

**kangbrian** : what?

**Jae** : yeet

 

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang:** im so fucking lost

**saltyoung** : what did he say?

**obliviouskang:** *screenshot*

**jflawless** : yo what the fuck

**markiepooh** : im also lost?

**obliviouskang:** it’s not letting me respond

**obliviouskang:** i think he blocked my number???

**dadbum** : whaaaatt

**obliviouskang:** i cant really breathe right now

**obliviouskang:** i may need assistance 

**saltyoung** : on my way honey

**markiepooh** : me too

**jflawless** : i’ll text sungjin and ask if he knows what’s going on

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**parkdumbass** : guys

**parkdumbass** : guys holy shit

**parkdumbass** : oh my god i hate everything

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**jflawless** : okay so sungjin blocked my number

**markiepooh** : before you explained the situation?

**markiepooh** : is he that close with jae?

**jflawless** : no my number was blocked before i texted him anything at all

**jflawless** : like i think he blocked it immediately after i was added to the party gc

**saltyoung** : understandable

**jflawless** : shut up

**markiepooh** : let’s wait to text his friends

**markiepooh** : maybe he’ll use one of their phones to text one of us

**obliviouskang:** or he won’t and i won’t ever be able to talk to him again and then i never know if what he sent was a joke or not or anything like that

**saltyoung** : shhh sweetie it’ll be okay

**dadbum** : wait what if this shit was a joke

**jflawless** : what do you mean?

**dadbum** : what if this is a fucking prank or some shit that his friends put him up to

**obliviouskang:** please dont hurt his friends

**obliviouskang:** they probably didnt do anything wrong

**markiepooh** : yeah maybe it was all a misunderstanding

**obliviouskang:** shit what if that text was meant for someone else and he’s in a relationship already and im just wasting my time

**markiepooh** : listen im sure he didnt mean it

**obliviouskang:** what?

**markiepooh** : thats not what i mean

**markiepooh** : he probably accidentally clicked the predict button or something

**obliviouskang:** well how do you explain him blocking my fucking number mark?

**markiepooh** : i dont know

**markiepooh** : he probably just messed up

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**yoondetective** : im sorry you did WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a hella short chapter and it's kind of awful but you know


	12. in which jae is a fucking moron

_ get jae a bf _

 

**parkdumbass** : I FUCKED UP I KNOW THAT

**yoondetective** : HOW DID THIS HAPPEN

**parkdumbass** : SO LIKE I WAS KINDA SPACED OUT AND I ACCIDENTALLY PRESSED THE VOICE TYPING THING AND I SAID “I LOVE YOU” OUT LOUD AND THEN I SENT IT BUT LIKE I DIDN’T REALIZE SO HERE WE ARE I GUESS

**yoondetective** : THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND ‘yeet’ AFTERWARDS

**parkdumbass** : I PANICKED

**yoondetective** : WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER THAT

**parkdumbass** : …

**yoondetective** : JAE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

**parkdumbass** : hahahahahhahahaahiblockedhimhahahahahahhahah

**yoondetective** : you fuCKING WHAT

**parkdumbass** : I BLOCKED HIM

**yoondetective** : WHAT THE FUCK

**parkdumbass** : I TOLD YOU I PANICKED I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

**yoondetective** : WHAT YOU DO IS YOU MAKE UP AN EXCUSE AND YOU DONT FUCKING B L O C K HIM

**parkdumbass** : AGAIN I KNOW I FUCKED UP

**yoondetective** : HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU HATE HIM OR SOMETHING

**cool dad** : dowoon he probably knows that don’t rub it in

**parkdumbass** : SUNGJIN WHAT DO I DO

**cool dad** : i mean i’d say talk to him but i know you don’t want to do that

**parkdumbass** : you know me so well 

**parkdumbass** : but like seriously

**cool dad** : i mean like, you have to talk to him

**cool dad** : if im being honest i don’t think there’s any other way to go about this

**parkdumbass** : ughhhhhhhhhhhhh but i dont want tooooooooooooo

**happylittlepil:** tough crumbs bucko

**yoondetective** : what did you even just say

**cool dad** : pil

**happylittlepil:** yes :)

**cool dad** : don’t say that again babe

**happylittlepil:** :(

**cool dad** : :]

**happylittlepil:** :)

**yoondetective** : gross

**parkdumbass** : listen im glad y’all aren’t sad anymore but like

**parkdumbass** : i mean not to be rude or anything but im having a crisis and this isn’t a great time to be lovey and shit

**cool dad** : yes of course

**happylittlepil:** sorry :)

**cool dad** : but like seriously you need to talk to him

**cool dad** : like we’re not talking through his friends anymore

**cool dad** : you need to do this yourself

**yoondetective** : yeah jae stop being a lil bitch

**cool dad** : jfc dowoon 

**parkdumbass** : i mean he’s right but i don’t like admitting that

**yoondetective** : that’s an honor jae thank you

**yoondetective** _changed their name to_ **always right**

**always right**   _changed_ **parkdumbass’s** _name to_ **resident lil bitch**

**resident lil bitch** : fuck off

**cool dad** : if i’m being honest you are being a bit of a little bitch jae

**resident lil bitch** : again, i know that

**resident lil bitch** : the question is though, how do i _stop_ being a little bitch

**cool dad** : you talk to him like an adult

**resident lil bitch** : okay but like what do i say to him

**resident lil bitch** : “oh yeah brian sorry i blocked your number, it's because im 100% in love with you and i dont know how to confront you about it”

**always right:** yeah sounds pretty good

**resident lil bitch** : you’re a dick

**always right:** thanks i actually have a Ph **_D_ **

**happylittlepil:** sorry dowoon but that’s not funny. like, at all

**resident lil bitch** : i can hear sungjin wheezing

**happylittlepil:** wow

**cool dad** : im sorry that wasn’t bad

**always right:** thank you i’ll be here all week

**cool dad** : okay but jae i’d start by unblocking his number

**resident lil bitch** : ughhhhhhhhh 

**resident lil bitch** : immmmmmmmmmmmm just

**resident lil bitch:** huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhunujmn

**always right:** okay mood

**resident lil bitch:** f i n e

 

**Brian <3, parkjaehyung**

 

_ Unblock **Brian <3**? _

_ **yes    ** _ no

**parkjaehyung** : hey brian sorry about that lmao

~~~

_ dorm buddies _

 

**obliviouskang** : *screenshot*

**obliviouskang** : hi what the fuck???

**markiepooh** : oof

**obliviouskang** : what the fuck do i say to this???

**markiepooh** : you c o u l d ask about what happened

**obliviouskang** : it like, just happened

**saltyoung** : by just you mean like six hours ago

**jflawless** : time isn’t real shut the fuck up jinyoung

**dadbum** : no need for being rude

**obliviouskang** : i guess i’ll ask about what happened then??

 

**kangbrian, Jae**

 

**kangbrian** : lol yeah what was that about?

 

~~~

_ get jae a bf _

 

**resident lil bitch:** DING DING DING DING

**resident lil bitch:** EMERGENCY BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

**resident lil bitch:** *screenshot*

**resident lil bitch:** WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY HELP

**cool dad** : tell him you were texting your mom and didn’t realize you sent that to him

**resident lil bitch:** HOW DO I EXPLAIN THE YEET AND BLOCKING

**cool dad** : i mean you can use the real reason

**resident lil bitch:** THAT I PANICKED

**cool dad** : i mean that’s valid

**resident lil bitch:** UGH FINE

 

**Brian <3, parkjaehyung**

 

**parkjaehyung:** oh my gosh im so sorry i was texting my mom and i didn’t realize that i sent it to you until after

**parkjaehyung:** and then i kinda panicked

**Brian <3: **oof yeah it happens to the best of us

**parkjaehyung:** yeah im really sorry i probably freaked you out

**Brian <3: **just a bit haha

**parkjaehyung:** again, so sorry

**parkjaehyung:** but um i think you said you wanted to talk?

**Brian <3: **uh yeah do you think you’re free soon

**parkjaehyung:** yeah i think so

**parkjaehyung:** it seems that i’m free on wednesday afternoon?

**parkjaehyung:** does that work?

**Brian <3: **yep!

**Brian <3: **you can come over to my place if that’s cool

**Brian <3: **i can make food

**parkjaehyung:** sounds good!

**parkjaehyung:** where do you live again?

**Brian <3: **i’ll send you the address later i need to go sorry

**Brian <3: **see you wednesday?

**parkjaehyung:** yep!

 

_ get jae a bf _

 

**resident lil bitch:** wednesday

**resident lil bitch:** that’s three days away

**resident lil bitch:** is three days enough time?

**cool dad** : enough time for what?

**resident lil bitch:** i dont know, i guess emotionally preparing myself?

**cool dad** : oh my gosh, calm down, you’ll be fine

**happylittlepil:** be sure to make a plan

**happylittlepil:** like

**happylittlepil:** know what you’re going to say

**resident lil bitch:** that’s a good idea thanks pil 

**happylittlepil:** :))

**cool dad** : it’s getting pretty late, yall should go to sleep

**always right:** good plan

**resident lil bitch:** night guys 

**resident lil bitch:** thanks for helping

**cool dad** : no worries bud

**resident lil bitch:** no seriously this is gonna work out and it’s going to be thanks to you

**cool dad** : seriously don’t worry about it

**resident lil bitch:** ~~i love y’all~~

**resident lil bitch:** okay i need to sleep

**resident lil bitch:** bye guys :)

**happylittlepil:** <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes it's been a hella long time i know sfdgfhgjh. i kinda lost motivation and ideas and shit so that's kinda why this took so long. it's kinda short and kinda shitty but i hope it satisfies you for a little bit because the next chapter will definitely have real writing in it and that's going to take me a while. i hope you guys understand! <33333  
> (pssst, you should follow my tumblr @violet-hyunggu, you can yell at or with me about stuff and ask questions if you need to)


	13. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY

hi it’s me this is probably not what you wanted when you saw that there was a new chapter and i apologize but i wanted to say thank you to the people who are sticking around for this and i’m so so so sorry about not updating for like three months it’s because this next chapter is going to be mostly actual writing and i’m super insecure about my writing so i was kind of just unmotivated and stuff so i apologize but i promise promise promise that the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days i just need to do some more editing but it IS DONE. just be patient for a little bit longer and it’ll be out. thank you guys so so much and i love you all <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i’m sorry and follow me on tumblr to yell at me @jisquirrell


	14. is that love i smell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i do love nothing in the world so well as you. is not that strange?" much ado about nothing, shakespeare

_ get jae a bf _

 

**resident lil bitch:** fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

**happylittlepil:** what’s wrong?

**cool dad:** did something happen already

**always right:** are you dead

**happylittlepil:** dowoon please shut the fuck up thanks

**always right:** just trying to lighten the mood jeez

**resident lil bitch:** im outside his building and im not breathing properly

**resident lil bitch:** i buzzed in but he’s taking a bit long to get here

**happylittlepil:** you know what you’re going to say?

**resident lil bitch:** yes but like sdfdgfhkgjljkg/ln

**happylittlepil:** we believe in you!

**cool dad:** go get your man

**always right:** dont die

**happylittlepil:** mother of god

 

Jae’s heart was beating out of his chest as Brian finally opened the door.

"Hi," Brian said. Jae could barely hear his voice. He sounded unsure; maybe even a bit angry .

Jae opened his mouth to speak but all he could focus on was Brian’s eyes, the eyes that haven’t changed throughout all the years they’ve known each other. The eyes that Jae could never get tired of looking into. The eyes that were always smiling. The eyes that Jae fell in love with. He hadn’t changed one bit. 

“You….” Jae started.

Brian raised his eyebrows, “Yes?”

Oh no, not again. He needed to think of something quick, or it’ll end up just like the text message, “Y-your hair, I really like it.” 

The last time Jae had seen Brian, his hair was a light shade of purple, but now it was jet black, and a bit longer than Jae had remembered.

Brian tugged at his bangs, “Thanks, do you um, want to come in or….”

“Sure!” Jae said, a bit too quickly.

Brian smiled the slightest bit and Jae could feel his heart swell. Even after all these years Brian still had the same effect on him.  _ Just like old times,  _ Jae thought. But it wasn’t just like old times. They had grown up. Things were different now. It wasn’t high school anymore, he couldn’t walk away now. He couldn’t just cut off contact with him anymore, he couldn’t, no,  _ wouldn’t  _ run from his problems anymore. This was the real world, and he’d have to deal with real world consequences. No running away anymore.

_ No running away anymore,  _ Jae repeated in his mind as he entered the small apartment after walking up three flights of stairs to get there. He looked around, and all he could think about was how utterly  _ Brian  _ this apartment was. The walls were a dark gray and every piece of furniture and decoration was sharp and sophisticated, yet there was an old black sofa in front of the TV, worn with age and many many people sitting on it. It was just like Brian: sophisticated, mildly intimidating, but soft, and filled with good memories. 

Brian walked into the kitchen, and Jae took a spot at one of the stools next to the countertop. It took all of his willpower not to stare at Brian, and instead he busied himself with looking around, acting impressed.

“You’ve got a nice apartment here,” Jae filled the silence with small talk; they needed to start somewhere.

Brian chuckled, “It could be better.”

“No, I like it, it’s cute.”

“Not quite what I was going for but cute will do.”

Jae’s heartbeat seemed to calm down a bit after they talked for a while. They fell into a sort of familiar pattern. Jae remembered the way they’d talk to each other, the way they would have this playful back and forth. All the memories from sophomore year came flooding back to him as they decided on what they’d have for dinner, since Brian was too lazy to cook. Jae could distinctly remember a time when he slept over at Brian’s house and they fought over what they should order. Jae wanted pizza, Brian had his heart set on fried chicken, and in the end they got Chinese food. Something they found out about their relationship was there was always a middle ground. They could be on opposite sides of an argument but there was always something in the middle. 

Brian had spread out all of his takeout menus on the counter, and the two boys were in deep thought about what to choose.

After ten minutes of silence, Brian tapped Jae on the shoulder.

Jae looked up.

Brian was holding the Chinese food menu.

“For old time’s sake?”

Jae almost kissed him right there.

He smiled. “You’re paying.”

Brian’s face dropped, “Oh shut the fuck up, you’re the reason we’re here you dumbass.” He hit Jae with the menu, “All the shit we’ve been through and  _ I’m  _ paying?”

Jae couldn’t contain his laughter as Brian continued to hit him with the menu. “Okay, okay! We’ll split the bill.”

Brian crossed his arms. “That’s more like it.”

While they waited for the food to come, they decided to watch TV. Though they were having fun, finally properly catching up after everything that’s happened, there was still a heavy tension in the room that neither of them were brave enough to acknowledge. As they flipped through the channels, they settled on some romance drama. They soon realized that the drama was about a man who was in love with his best friend, and the tension in the room seemed to get thicker.

They coincidentally happened upon the episode where the man confesses his feelings. 

He was rejected.

Jae’s heart started beating faster again.

The TV screen became black.

Jae looked at Brian, who was holding the remote.

“Come on man why-”

“Why did you come back to me?”

“You-”

“After all I did to you and after all these years why did you contact me again?”

Jae didn’t know what to say. It didn’t seem like the right time to tell Brian the truth. Not just yet.

“You didn’t do anything wrong-”

Brian scoffed, “Are you kidding me? Are you actually serious? If I didn’t do anything wrong then maybe this awful fucking situation wouldn’t have happened. Maybe if I didn’t do anything wrong I could’ve been with-” he stopped himself. “No. This is stupid, I’m stupid. I’m stupid and I’m so, so sorry.”

Jae reached out to touch Brian’s shoulder. “You’re not stupid. None of this was your fault, it’s always been me-”

Brian swatted him away. “You?  _ You? _ Sure you made some dumb mistakes but did you ruin the one friendship you had in high school? Did you push away the one true friend you’d ever had for some  _ guy  _ who didn’t give a shit about you? Were you the one to do that? No, you weren’t, so stop trying to take the blame.”

Jae had never heard that side of the story. He never fully realized how much their friendship meant to Brian. It was strange hearing Brian speak such meaningful words with such a violent tone. 

“But the rest of it, I was the one who sent that text-”

“That was an accident.”

“I was the one who ran away when you needed me most-”

“What were you supposed to do?”

“I was the one who didn’t bother to contact you for three weeks. You needed me and I didn’t have the guts to be there for you. I should be the one who’s sorry.”

“But Minhyuk, the way he acted-”

“Wasn’t your fault. Minhyuk did what he did, and you didn’t have control over what he said that day, he’s the one to blame-- not you, not me,  _ him _ .”

“I could’ve done something.” Brian’s voice came out small, and timid. He sounded defeated.

“No, you couldn’t have. I’m only going to say this one more time:  _ it was not your fault. _ ”

He could tell Brian was on the brink of tears and he hated it. He hated seeing Brian beat himself up for another person’s actions. He hated seeing a boy he’s wanted to hold and protect for years go through this alone. He couldn’t see it happen anymore. He loved Brian. He  _ loved  _ Brian. He hated seeing him not know that.

“But I just-”

“Brian?”

He looked up, his eyes glassy, “Yes?”

_ Fuck it. _

“I-I uh-listen,”  _ No running away anymore. _ “I-I’m in love with you. Honestly, I have been for a long time.” He took a deep breath and smiled. “Weird huh?”

At first Brian looked surprised, but then his face stretched into a smile and he sat back on the couch, laughing through fresh tears and staring at the ceiling. 

“Of fucking course you do.”

Jae frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re a fucking idiot.”

Jae was lost. He knew he was an idiot, him being an idiot is what got him into this situation in the first place, but why the hell was Brian bringing it up now?

“I don’t-“

“Jae why the hell didn’t we listen to our friends?”

“What do you mean? Why the hell would I listen to my friends?”

Brian sighed. “Did your friends say I liked you?”

Jae stopped. “How did you-“

“My friends said the same thing about you.”

Jae’s eyes widened. “So what you’re saying is…?”

Brian sat up, the biggest smile Jae has ever seen on his face, “I love you too, so, so much,” and with that, Brian took Jae’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

It was all Jae had imagined and more. Years and years of waiting for this moment and he was finally here. Brian loved him. Just the thought of that made him giddy. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but at the moment he was a bit busy kissing the boy of his dreams. He could taste a bit of saltiness on Brian’s lips but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wanted this moment to last forever.

And then the doorbell rang.

They both looked to the door, and Jae smiled. “I guess the food’s here.”

“I’ll get the door-” Brian started to get up but Jae pulled him back down.

“What are you-”

“One more thing before you get the door.”

Brian laughed. “Let go of me the delivery guy will be worried-”

“I just want to say that I love you.”

Brian’s face softened. “You just said it a minute ago.”

Jae shrugged. “I wanted to say it again.”

“Thank you, now I need to get the door-”

“Wait,” Jae pulled him down once again, “you have to say it now.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know-”

Jae smiled. “Say it.”

“I love you.” Brian’s ears were pink.

“Again.” Jae’s smile grew wider as he noticed the red creeping up Brian’s neck.

“I love you, now please-”

The doorbell rang again.

Jae let go. But right before Brian passed him, he grabbed the front of Jae’s shirt and gave him a quick kiss. 

“You might want to get used to that,” he said, looking into Jae’s eyes with an intensity that was hard to place.

And it rang again; the delivery guy seemed to be growing impatient.

Jae gulped, “You might want to get that.”

Brian pushed Jae back into the couch and laughed, “Says the guy who held me against my will because he’s a sap.”

“What can I say, I’ve been waiting five years to hear that,” Jae called after him.

Brian stopped, his hand on the doorknob. He turned around.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE SHE IS. WE DID IT. just letting you know this is not the end im going to be adding a little epilogue where i tie up any loose ends and all that jazz but as of now THE JAEHYUNGPARKIAN ARC IS FINISHED. i want to thank all of you who are reading this for just sticking it out i know how hard it is to wait for updates but all of you who stayed with me are the real mvps. seriously thank you guys so much, if it wasn't for all of your nice comments i don't think this fic would be where it is today.  
> thank you sosossoso much <33333333333  
> (feel free to jump into my inbox on tumblr @jisquirrell if you have questions or headcanons or shit like that i'd love to hear it <3)


	15. epilogue: a bunch of sappy gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go, the end.  
> i'm so sorry it took so long, school has been taking over my life and i've had zero time to do anything. but here it is.  
> enjoy the ending, i hope it's what you've been waiting for

_ jae has the best bf _

 

**whipped idiot** : guess who has the best boyfriend in the world and has his ten month anniversary today!!!!!

**whipped idiot** : this guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**always right** : are you going to propose

**whipped idiot** : what no what the fuck

**cool dad** : yeah its too early for that kiddo

**happylittlepil** : i’m so happy for you jae!! though i do believe that i have the best boyfriend in the world

**whipped idiot** : you take that back

**happylittlepil** : never

**cool dad** : awww

**always right** : barf

**happylittlepil** : choke

**cool dad** : well jae what ARE you going to do for brian?

**whipped idiot** : well i got him flowers and we’re gonna have a cute dinner by the sea and i’m going to give him a promise ring

**always right** : so you’re proposing

**whipped idiot** : NO

**always right** : then what the fuck is the ring for

**whipped idiot** : its like a not-engagement ring i guess???

**whipped idiot** : im not really sure i just wanted to get him something nice and cute that he’ll wear for a long time

**cool dad** : that’s cute

**happylittlepil** : yeah :]

**whipped idiot** : hes coming over in a little bit so we can go to dinner together

**always right** : we love domestic boyfriends

**happylittlepil** : we do

**whipped idiot** :

**whipped idiot** : look at him!!

 **whipped idiot** : i love him so much!!!!

**always right** : stop thats way too adorable

**happylittlepil** : my heart!!

**cool dad** : have fun with your boy

**whipped idiot** : i will!!

 **whipped idiot** : goodnight!!

 

_ dorm buddies _

 

**whippedkang** : jae is too cute oh my god

**markiepooh** : precious

**jflawless** : stan

**saltyoung** : what did he do?

**whippedkang** : he got me a promise ring

**saltyoung** : he WHAT

**saltyoung** : SEND IT NOW

**whippedkang** : nooo its engraved so you won’t be able to see it on camera i’ll show you later

**saltyoung** : WHAT DOES IT SAY

**whippedkang** : ‘it’s so strange when you love someone’

**saltyoung** : YELLING

**dadbum** : he’s actually yelling

**whippedkang** : i cried lmao

**dadbum** : where are you guys now?

**whippedkang** : B back at his place, i’m staying the night

**jflawless** : ooooooooooooooo okayyyyyyyy

**whippedkang** : literally shut the fuck up all we’re going to do is eat ice cream and watch trashy 80s movies

**jflawless** : okayyyyy if you say so

**whippedkang** : jfc

**saltyoung** : you kids have fun okay?

**whippedkang** : will do <3

\---------------

**whippedkang** :

 

**whippedkang** : his hair got messed up while driving me home

**markiepooh** : adorable

**whippedkang** : i can’t believe we found each other honestly

**saltyoung** : oh?

**whippedkang** : i thought i’d never see him again and now i just

**whippedkang** : i dont know

**whippedkang** : i just love him so much

 

_ Jae <3, Brian <3 _

**Jae <3**: hey babe

**Brian <3**: hi <3

**Jae <3**: do you like the ring?

**Brian <3**: i think you know the answer to that

**Jae <3**: im just making sure

**Brian <3**: i love it

**Brian <3**: i love it almost as much as i love you

**Jae <3**: that was smoooooth damn my baby has skills

**Brian <3**: asdhdkhfgyhg

**Jae <3**: i dont think there’s anything i love more than you

**Brian <3**: me neither

**Jae <3**: wow this is so sappy

**Brian <3**: lmao i know

**Jae <3**: but it’s true, i do love you a lot

**Brian <3**: i love you too

**Brian <3**: more than anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone who has put up with my terrible update schedule and who has stuck through till the end. thank you all who supported me and believed in me i love you all so so much i hope you enjoyed this fic and made it through! in case you were wondering jae and brian do end up getting engaged a couple months after this takes place and they have a double wedding with sungpil spoilers oops. anyways i should go. thank you all so much!!!  
> (follow me on tumblr! @jisquirell)


End file.
